Naruto College
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: full summary inside - rated T just in case for future chapters - couples listed in full summary - hope you enjoy! themes vary based on the chapters that are coming in the future - no real plot line - please read and review!
1. Welcome readers!

Full Summary:

What would happen if those in the Naruto world- joined by one OC- went to college? Most likely complete craziness! But who knows for sure? This has the original Naruto characters in it- with one OC- but it doesn't have anything to do with the Naruto theme- ninja's and what not. I hope you enjoy!

I will pre-warn at the top of the chapter if it contains any violence, cussing, romance, ect… ect…

Couples:

NaruHina (NarutoxHinata)  
SasuIno (SasukexIno)

SasoSaku (SasorixSakura)

NejiTen (NejixTenten)

ShikaTema (ShikamaruxTemari)

ItaOC (ItachixOC)

FugaMiko (FugakoxMikoto) Uchiha- Sasu and Ita's parents

PeKo (PeinxKonan)

JiraTsun (JiraiyaxTsunade)

AsuKure (AsumaxKurenai)

Note to Readers/Reviewers:

Authoress: HI! I'm so glad to be back on the computer and have my internet and everything back- so glad that im starting a new fanfic!! Yep- even though I said I wouldn't start one until I finished others- this one is going up due to excitement to be back on the screen!

Sakura: Wow- some one is extremely excited.

Ino: Tell me about it.

Authoress: Well yeah! When you get used to being on the computer- and sadly- almost live on the computer, it gets really boring and dull without one.

Temari: Point Taken.

Authoress: Thank you. Now, anyway- This is one of my Anime College fanfics I'll be doing. I MIGHT be doing others: Ouran, Fruits Basket, and Inuyasha…*thinks there is another one, but can't remember*… This will be mostly OOC- so just pre-warning you. And they probably won't be their right age- but I don't really care right now… another part of the not-part-of-original-theme/plot thing. Gomen if you don't like that. But I want to see how you- the faithful readers and reviewers- take to this one before I promise any others like it.

Tenten: So that means Authoress-san would like reviews telling her what you think of how it's going.

Authoress: Yes… without reviews- I don't know if you like it or hate it- so reviews are welcomed. I don't do anon. reviews- so you'll have to register… its not that hard- all you need is a valid email address and a password… and a username! There is a small wait for certain things when you first register to but I believe it is worth it!

Sakura: Yes- it can be very worth a free registration to read and save your favorite fanfics written by others- and/or even start your own!

Hinata: And s-save your f-favorite a-authors/authoress'.

Naruto: Believe it!

Authoress: Well- I'll let everyone get started with the fanfic now- I really hope you enjoy! I came up with a few last names to those last names I couldn't find… just incase you come across a point and say something like, "That's not his/her/their last name!" or "That's their/his/her last name? Wow I didn't know that." Just letting everyone know!

Tobi: Tobi would like to let all readers know that Tobi is taking a vacation and won't appear in this fanfiction. Tobi wishes the best of luck to the person that will be taking Tobi's spot- good luck! And Tobi promises to be back at some point! Tobi is a good boy!

Madara: Thank you- now get lost little brat… *scowls*… I am glad to be involved in this fanfiction- Authoress barely gives me any screen time- so I am glad she Finally came to her senses.

Authoress: -_-*

Deidara: Enjoy the fanfiction, yeah!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters- but I do own Kaori! I kind of sort of own the plot and all- but I won't take full credit for it. I got the idea by reading other Fanfictions that dealt with anime characters going to high school/college.

_**Anime College Fanfictions presents:**_

_Naruto College:_

_North Blizzard Technical College_

_**Brought to you by:**_

_Sibrina-chan_

_**AKA:**_

'_Nightengale'Serenade'93_


	2. North Blizzard Tech

Staring out the window at things as we passed them, I tried to collect myself- place myself here. I had never really belonged anywhere I went- and I wanted to put a stop to that.

"We're here miss," the cab driver said, getting out to help me with my bags. It wasn't necessary- but it was appreciative.

"Thank you," I smiled, and handed him a tip. He dipped his hat briefly and got back in the cab.

"_You have a chance to really shine now- Well patience never was one of your true virtues."_ The familiar ringtone sounded, and rolling my eyes smiling to myself, I picked up my cell phone.

"Do you have a timer or something set?" I asked, in a joking tone.

"_Very funny_," the woman on the other side laughed," _So- I'm guessing you are at the school?"_

"Yes," I nodded," I just arrived- and this place is huge- way bigger then it looks on the papers!"

"_Of course it does silly! I want you to call me once you get settled into your room and all that- ok_?"

"Alright Keera," I nodded.

"_Alright- Have fun, be careful, and remember to call me if you need anything_," she told me.

"I will- thank you."

"_Bye Kaori_."

"Bye Keera." Hanging up, I placed the cell phone back in my jeans pocket, shouldered one bag, and grabbed the other one. Keera was my Foster manager- had been since I had been enlisted into the foster program when I was eight. That was thirteen years ago- around about. Now, I was twenty one- and on m y way to college. It had taken a lot to get me available for the option to attend college; a lot of hard work in school, work outside of school, and extra work voluntarily around the city. Thankfully though, it had all paid off- and here I was- at North Blizzard Technical College in Canada. As I walked up through the streets I saw a couple people lounging around- some studying- some just messing around, enjoying the weather. All in all, this could be considered a mini town- which is what it was in my opinion. Reaching the main building to the college- I followed signs all the way to the office. The door opened manually, and I walked in, blinking in surprise as the door closed right behind me.

"Can I help you?" Looking back in front of me instead of at the door- I saw a woman at a desk; I walked over to her and handed her my papers.

"I'm Kaori Chideera," I informed, as she looked over the papers, and she nodded.

"Yes- we have been expecting you ," the lady smiled," I am Miss. Asari. I have a few questions for you before I go make copies."

"Alright." I nodded.

"Do you have a preference on genders for teachers, councilors, ect…?" she asked.

"No- I do fine with all," I replied, and she nodded.

"Very well- please have a seat, I'll be right back." Sitting down in one of the chairs, I looked around. As I studied the office, I noticed- out of the corner of my eyes- keep struggling with her black/brown bangs. Some of the strands were too short to keep behind her ear, and they kept falling in her eyes.

"Hey- Shizune, when you have time, I need these copied as well," A man with long white hair said, coming out of an office.

"Jiraiya," Miss. Asari sighed, and then nodded. Smiling, he set the papers down on the table beside her and went back into his office. When he had turned, I had noticed he had a small amount of makeup on. That kind of creeped me out a little- but hey, who's to judge people based on what they wear? All that matters to me is what's on the inside- so until I actually got to know him or anyone, I wouldn't judge them- I'd just keep track of their attitudes and what not.

"Alright," Miss. Asari said, bringing me out of my thoughts; I saw she was now sitting beside me," Here are your papers. I have copies I will put into the system. Here are some papers- your class schedule, dorm room, basic rules, and a map. This sheet I need each of your teachers to sign and you need to bring it back at the end of the day. I will be your guidance councilor- so if you ever need any thing, feel free to let me know. If you need to talk to me about anything- You can normally find me at that desk-"she gestured to the desk she had been sitting at earlier," Or you can find me in my office." She gestured to an office beside the one with the guy in it.

"Who's the guy?" I asked.

"Wow- straight foreword- you'll fit right in," Miss. Asari smiled," That's Jiraiya Tsuki- he's in charge of most detentions and he's also the other guidance councilor."

"Alright," I nodded.

"Anything-"Miss. Asari began, but was cut off by an irritated yell.

"SHIZUNE!" All three of us- Miss. Asari, Jiraiya, and I- looked towards the hall that led further into the office.

"Err… If you need anything else- let me know," Miss. Asari said," But if you need anything right now- feel free to ask Jiraiya." With that, she quickly disappeared into the hall.

"You must be the new student we've been expecting." I looked at the door and saw Jiraiya looking at me.

"Yes sir," I nodded, standing up.

"Call me Jiraiya- everyone does- besides, sir and Mr. makes me sound old," he smiled, which caused me to smile while I nodded.

"Would you like me to guide you to your dorm?" he asked.

"Yes please," I replied. He smiled kindly, and we walked out of the office.

"Everyone here is pretty nice- there are a few students to watch out for- so since you're new, it would be best not to walk around alone."

"Ah," I nodded, and then asked him," Who was the woman who called for Miss. Asari? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Jiraiya smiled," That was Tsunade- or, as the students call her, ." I remember Miss. Asari calling him Tsuki, and I began wondering.

"Are you two related?" I asked.

"You could say- we're married," he informed me, smiling," Have been for 27 years."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you- well, here we are," Jiraiya said, as we stopped. Looking forward, I saw a huge apartment-like complex.

"Thank you Jiraiya," I smiled, and he shrugged.

"No problem- I hope you enjoy your college life here ." He turned and began walking away as I climbed the stairs to the front door.

Walking in, I was greeted by a cool blast of air from the ventilation. After being outside, the air felt so good- but sadly, I couldn't stand there all day bathing in the air. Looking around, I took in my surroundings- and then, I shouldered my bag once more, took my other bag in my hand and started following the signs- and the map incase the signs were wrong- to the correct floor, and the correct place. Once I arrived though, I was unsure whether or not to knock on the door. After arguing silently with myself on what to do- I tried to the door handle and found it unlocked. Taking a deep breath, I walked in cautiously, and looked around. So far- no one was around, so I was still on my own. Closing the door softly behind me, I took a look at the papers I had been given by Miss. Asari.

_Building 2_

_Floor 3_

_Room 4_

"So, in other words, all I have to do is find the way to room 4," I said silently to myself.

"I c-can show you w-where it is." I spun around, and saw a woman sitting in a chair, curled up in almost a ball.

"Really? Thanks- I'd appreciate that," I smiled.

"N-no problem," she answered, getting up. I saw her waist long purple hair when she passed me, and her light grey/purple eyes were gorgeous. Following her, it wasn't long before I came to room 4.

"H-Here you g-go."

"Thank you." I smiled again, and then held out a hand," Im Kaori- Kaori Chideera.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga," she replied, shaking my hand. She walked away back towards the main room, and I walked into the room. It was pretty dim- it had a small window near the back- but even with the window, I could barely see a thing. Fumbling around a little, I found the bed, and laid my bag on it- then began searching for the light switch. After a minute of searching, I found it- it was slightly hidden behind the cabinet that was in the room. Flipping on the lights, I looked around better and saw what my room was like.

"I could get used to this," I nodded, smiling to myself. Walking towards the dresser, I looked up into the mirror and sighed. My hair would most likely be in a huge rat- or a huge mess, one of the two. No matter how hard I had tried, it always ended up like that when I left it in a ponytail for days at a time; but putting a hat on over top of that probably didn't help much. Walking to my bag, I fished out my hair brush, took off the hat, took my hair out of the pony tail and began working on the mop-on-my-head as Keera always called it when it got like this. After endless brushing, my smooth head of black shiny, wavy hair was back as it should be. It cascaded down my back, stopping off in layers every now and then. The longest strand stopped at the middle of my back; the shortest strand stopped at my shoulder. Glancing up into the mirror, it reflected my blue eyes- some say they were an electric blue, some say a bright blue- to me, they were an ugly blue. At school, everyone loved talking about my eyes- and I got tired of all the popularity. If my eyes had been a normal blue, I wouldn't have ever been as popular as I had been- which is what I wanted. I hated being popular- it made you more of a target; and for those who were already popular, it made you an enemy. I hated that more then anything, but oh well. Sighing, I decided I'd go and look around; Keera could wait a little bit longer for my phone call. Walking back into the main room, I spotted Hinata in the same chair she had been in earlier.

"Hey Hinata," I smiled, and she looked up.

"Hey K-Kaori," she smiled back, nervously. She was shy; I could tell that from how she spoke. It didn't bother me- I could be friends with some of the weirdest people and not care that others thought they were weird.

"So- are we the only ones here?" I asked.

"Right n-now, yes," Hinata answered," Temari is most likely with her brothers- and Sakura is out with Ino right now… probably giving Sasuke a hard time."

"Why would they…?"

"Because- they b-both used to like h-him, but then Ino- you c-could say- won," Hinata explained," S-Sakura is now dating S-Sasori."

"Oh, alright," I smiled, and then asked," Can you take a look at my schedule? I want to try to find someone that has classes with me… Jiraiya said it would be in my best interest to find someone to walk with since I was new."

"He w-would be correct," Hinata nodded, looking at the paper I had given her," T-there are a couple people- mainly o-one group in particular- t-that has a knack for m-making a lot of t-trouble. You wouldn't w-want to hang out w-with them." Nodding, I waited for her to finish with my schedule- which after a minute or two, she handed back.

"You and I h-have no classes t-together," she informed me," But you and S-Sakura have Chemistry t-together."

"Alright- thank you."

"No p-problem."

Once I had completely finished getting settled, I figured I'd give Keera a call.

"Hey Keera- it's me," I said, when she finally picked up.

"_Hey- what took you so long?"_ she demanded.

"Sorry- I took a small break before I unpacked."

"_A small break for what_?!"

"To get to know one of my dorm mates." It was silent for a couple seconds.

"_Oh- alright_," Keera said," _Well- is everything going smoothly_?"

"As smoothly as can be."

"_That's good. Well, call me when you can and let me know how things are going. I don't want to call and interrupt you sleeping- or studying- or anything like that."_

"I will- I promise- Bye Keera."

"_Bye Kaori- have fun and be safe_."

"I will." We hung up and I fell backwards onto my bed. Staring at the ceiling, I heard my stomach growl- and that's when the smell of pizza reached my nose- and brought me out of my thoughts. Traveling back down the hall, I came to the main room- and looked around. Hinata was gone from her chair; and so my eyes traveled around.

"There y-you are," Hinata said from behind me," I w-was just coming t-to see if y-you were hungry."

"Yeah," I admitted," I haven't ate since this morning- and that was airport food."

"Ah- come on in a-and meet the o-other two," Hinata said, and I followed her into the kitchen. Surrounding the three pizza boxes where two girls- one with dirty blonde hair in four spiky ponytails- another with shoulder length pink hair.

"Guys, t-this is Kaori C-Chideera," Hinata said, and their attention switched from the stare down to me," Kaori- t-this is Sakura," Hinata said, gesturing towards the pink haired woman," a-and this is Temari." She gestured towards the dirty blonde haired girl.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura smiled, and then she and Temari- who had nodded at me- returned to their stare down.

"Do they always do that?" I asked Hinata quietly.

"Y-yes," Hinata nodded," its k-kind of like a r-routine to them." Nodding almost to myself, Hinata and I watched the stare down until Hinata pointed out she liked fresh pizza rather then heated up or cold pizza- which then made Temari and Sakura apologize and we ate. While eating, we talked and got to know each other. I found out I also had Physics with Temari's brother Kankuro- and possibly some other people that he knew. This was by far- probably the best first day at a school I could ever hope for- now all I had to do was wait and see how everything else panned out.


	3. Kurosaki and Akatsuki

_I am really enjoying working on this story- its rather fun to work with. Its kind of giving me a break from the others- i dont know how tho.... *shrugs* I hope you enjoy it! _

_And keep in mind- this has nothing to do with ninja's, villages, jutsu's- nothing. It's regular people in college.  
Oh- and in the previous chapter- I saw something was missing after I had posted it- the Principles name- Its Mrs. Tsuki - or better known as Tsunade._

_If you get confused on who is who- feel free to message me- or leave your question in a review, and I'll answer it in my authors note in the next chapter._

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto or any characters- for this fanfic, I do partly own the plot/theme with the college and all... but oh well. I own Kaori Chideera though._

_Also- the ring tone that I used in the previous chapter for Keera ( who i also own )- was an excerpt from When All Is Said And Done sung by Trapt. It's a really awesome song- I love it!_

_Anyway- enjoy the chapter! Please review! I love reviews- not so much flames... but constructive critisism is good. *realizes she is ranting and shuts her mouth*_

* * *

I woke up to someone softly tapping on my door. Rolling over, I sat up slowly; and then got up and went to the door.

"Yes?" I yawned.

"Morning to you too," Temari said, and I smiled sleepily," I figured I'd come and wake you up so you wouldn't be late on your first day."

"Oh," I said, blinking," Thank you." Temari shrugged, and left me at my door. I got ready and brushed my hair- I decided to leave it down today- and then left my room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," I said; Hinata nodded, and Sakura grunted.

"S-Sakura isn't much of a m-morning person," Hinata explained to me, and I nodded.

"But there are a few ways to get her to wake up," Temari said, smiling.

"Which are…?" I asked.

"You'll see one of them later on, once we get heading towards class," Temari told me, and I nodded.

"How long does it normally take to wake her up?" I asked.

"Without any assistance from anything or anyone besides herself? About three hours," Temari answered, and my eyes widened.

"So- basically- the classes she is in during those three hours…" I started.

"Are h-her lowest g-grades," Hinata finished, nodding.

"Wow."

"Well- lets get going so that I can drop you off at your first class," Temari said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Alright," I nodded, and followed suit. Hinata and Sakura followed us, and we walked down the stairs and out the dorms. Looking around at the things as we passed I saw a couple people exiting the building nearest to us.

"If it isn't the cheer squad," one of the guys said.

"More like the dork squad," another laughed, causing the others to smirk.

"Well- look what we got here- a new student." I hadn't noticed the guy until he was right up next to me- and the sudden closeness caught me by surprise.

"Touch her and you'll be sorry," Temari said, glaring at him. He glared back, raising his head slightly- as if trying to look all-mighty. His eyes traveled past him and landed on Sakura behind me; I saw him nod to himself- and his gestured for the other guys to follow him.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Zaku, Zabuza, and Haku- Fujin must be with Kabuto or the others right now," Temari answered.

"They a-are some of t-the people you d-don't want to hang o-out with," Hinata told me as we continued on our way.

"Oh," I murmured, understanding slightly. They had been kind of mean; but yet, one had seemed kind of cute.

"The one who appeared next to you was Zabuza," Temari told me, and I nodded. He had seemed a little intimidating- he was very tall, but still…

"Here we are- don't forget to have someone walk with you to each class," Temari said, as we stopped at a building. That's when I realized Sakura was gone.

"Where did Sakura-"

"She l-left to go the o-opposite way a little b-bit ago," Hinata informed, and I blinked.

"Oh. Alright," I said, wondering how she could have gotten away without me noticing it. Waving goodbye to the others, I walked into my first class of the day: English. Looking around, I couldn't tell who the teacher was and who was a student- they all looked old enough to be the teacher.

"Can I help you?" A man asked, coming up beside me, smiling at me.

"I'm looking for ," I said, hoping I pronounced it right.

"You found him- welcome to my class," he smiled, and I smiled back. I handed him the paper that had told me to get signed by each teacher and he took it to his desk. Following him, I waited for further instructions. The bell rang and everyone grew silent- it was kind of eerie.

"Class- this is our newest student from Denver, Colorado- Kaori Chideera," announced to the class, and then to me," You can take the empty seat right there." He points to a seat next to a boy with white/pale grey eyes and long black hair that's pulled together near the end. Nodding, and accepting the papers from him, I walk to my seat.

After about half an hour of listening to , he passed out a packet of worksheets for us to do- if we didn't finish them, it would be considered homework due the next day.

"Im Neji- Neji Hyuuga," the guy next to me finally said, as we waited for the papers to reach us.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, and then realized something," Any relation to Hinata Hyuuga?"

"She's my cousin," Neji replied," Why?"

"She's in the same dorm as I am."

"Oh," Neji said simply, accepting the papers that were finally passed to us. He handed me one, took one for himself, and continued the chain, passing the packets back behind us.

"What class do you have next?" he asked me, as we went to work; I looked at my schedule.

"Algebra 2." Wordlessly, he looked back at the person behind us, they nodded to each other, and Neji looked back at me.

"Shino will go with you- he also has Algebra 2 next," Neji told me. Obviously everyone knew about not letting new students roam alone- I guess those guys that everyone warned me about were something serious around campus. Nodding, we turned and went to work on the packet. I got all but three pages done (out of fifteen)- and the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Before I realized it, the boy that had been behind Neji was beside me, waiting patiently.

"It's nice to meet you, Shino." He nodded in acknowledgement to me, and then we walked out of the classroom. It was rather silent as we walked to Algebra, but I didn't mind. The silence gave me time to look around and see my surroundings. Suddenly a soft tug on my arm grabbed my attention. Looking around, I saw that Shino had came to a stop at a room- I realized that it was the algebra 2 classroom. I would have passed it completely if Shino hadn't been aware that I was in my own little world.

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly. He shrugged, and we walked into the classroom; before he left me, he pointed out the teacher. Nodding, I walked up and handed out my paper slip.

"Welcome to North Blizzard… Miss. Chideera," the teacher- , or as he had written on the chalk board, Mr.H. The youth of his voice surprised me- his white hair had kind of made me think he was old- but then I studied his face and realized he was no older then 30, probably late 20's.

"Thank you Mr.H," I smiled, accepting a book and my papers.

"You can sit in the fifth row, right beside-… Sasuke-" Mr.H said, throwing a paper wad at the one of the students. It hit him straight in the back of the head, and the guy turned around.

"What?" Sasuke asked Mr.H, who just shrugged- smiling at him. Nodding, I made my way through the class and came to my seat. Sitting down beside where Sasuke was, a couple of the people around him looked momentarily at me, and then back to Sasuke, where they resumed what they were doing before. I didn't mind- instead, I took to looking around at the other students, seeing if any of them were in my English class- and also trying to remember them to see if I would see them in any other classes later today. I recognized Zabuza and Zaku from this morning before English- and they seemed to be in deep conversation; I saw Zaku's eyes flash to me for mere seconds, and then back to Zabuza. The bell rang, and everyone got in their seats, facing the front.

"As much of you are aware of already- we have a new student," Mr.H announced," Kaori Chideera- welcome to North Blizzard, I hope you enjoy it here. As for the rest of class- please pass up your assignment, and I'll pass out your new assignment that's due in two days." There was a scuffle of papers being passed around and then the teacher continued.

"You'll find that the packet isn't as easy as some of you might have expected- but nevertheless, its due in two days, no exceptions. You may work with those beside you- not behind you or in front of you."

"What about diagonal?" Zaku asked.

"Not diagonal either ," Mr.H said, sitting down at his desk," Keep your voices down- or I'll make everyone work solo." I was partly listening to him as he explained the papers- but numbers weren't my specialty- they were my downfall. The room irrupted in soft voices, and everyone got to work.

"Would you like to work together?" Looking to my left, I saw Sasuke looking at me with a soft grin on his lips.

"Sure," I nodded, silently thanking him.

"Sasuke." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Kaori." We worked together until the bell rang almost an hour later. Together, we managed to get nine of ten pages done- somehow I'd have to get the last page done tonight. Standing up, Sasuke looked over my shoulder- and then back at me.

"Where do you go next?" he asked me, looking back over my shoulder darkly.

"Chemistry."

"So do I- I'll walk with you," Sasuke said, and I nodded softly. When Sasuke wasn't looking, I looked over my shoulder briefly to see what he had been staring at- and saw that it had been Zabuza and Zaku.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, turning back to me.

"Yep," I nodded, and we walked through the classroom and to the next class.

"So- how's your first day been?" he asked me, as we walked.

"Pretty good I guess," I answered, shrugging, and then asked him," Whats the deal with Zabuza and Zaku and them?"

"They are part of one of the well known gangs here at North Blizzard," Sasuke replied," Kurosaki- it was founded by Kabuto Yakushi, the nephew of a billionaire who used to go to school with the principle and her husband. They had been friends, but then greed and bad intentions got to Kabuto's uncle- which caused the three of them to split. Now, Kabuto lives with his uncle, and has inherited his evil ways. Once he arrived here, he was faced with being solo- and he didn't like it at all, so he created his own group- which soon turned into a gang. He recruited other kids from high families- like Zabuza, Yoroi, Zaku and Dosu. Others soon followed- and soon, Kurosaki was known through out the campus. They always challenge Akatsuki when they get a chance- but they always lose."

"Ok," I nodded, registering all this. Now it was starting to make sense- but one thing still got me slightly confused.

"Why does everyone say its risky for new students to travel on their own?"

"Because- if a new student was caught alone by a member of Kurosaki- who knows what would happen. They don't care about the punishments- because of where they come from and who they know. Plus, Kabuto is looking for more recuits- specifically girls, since Akatsuki has a girl in its group. Kurosaki doesn't want to be outdone, you see, so- they will try anything and everything to get what they want." Now it made perfect, crystal clear sense. I was a new student- and female; exactly what this gang, Kurosaki, was after. I would have to keep my eyes peeled for the gang members.

"How many are in Kurosaki?" I asked, as we walked down a street.

"Lets see-" Sasuke said, counting in his head," Eight."

"And Akatsuki?"

"Ten."

"So- if Kurosaki managed to get a girl- they'd only be behind by one," I inquired.

"Exactly- then they'd try to get anyone they could- and there are a couple people here that would love and die to be in Kurosaki. So, be careful with who your friends are- if they wanted to be so desperately in Kurosaki, they'd do anything- including giving you or anything else Kurosaki wanted- to Kurosaki." I nodded as we walked into the classroom.

"There's ," Sasuke said, gesturing towards a lady near one of the desks with lab equipment. Nodding my thanks, I walked up to her and waited for her to put down the glass she was holding.

"?"

"Yes- ah, you must be the new student I heard about earlier," the woman smiled, accepting my papers. I nodded, and watched as she quickly signed the papers, and handed me a rather huge book and the papers to me.

"There's an empty seat…" began, and then sighed," Right there- beside Mr. Momochi. Hopefully you two wont get in any trouble." She gestured towards a seat- and I instantly recognized the boy sitting at it. It was Haku- one of the boys from this morning. Silently and softly gulping, I made my way to the table and sat down. I noticed Sasuke tense up, and stare at Haku- who paid no attention to Sasuke; he was to busy watching me.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Kaori," Haku said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Before I could answer- the bell rang and class was started.


	4. surprise meeting

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- sadly_

All throughout class, I could feel Haku's eyes on me- and I was beginning to wonder what was going through his head. Then a thought came to me.

"_He is a guy… right?" _

If so- he was the most girly-guy I have ever seen. He could pass as a girl with a flat chest if he wanted- long black hair, girl facial structure… this guy was kind of creeping me out. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest hour, the bell rang, dismissing the class.

"No homework for tonight- have a nice day everyone," said, as the students began piling out. I noticed Haku about to say something to me- but was cut off as Sakura and Sasuke came to my side and practically walked me out of the class.

"Okay- that was close," Sakura said, as the grips around my arms were released and Sasuke kind of un-tensed.

"I can't believe Mrs. Sarutobi put you right beside him- she could have switched somebody," Sasuke muttered.

"Well- it wasn't… that bad," I said, a little unsure of what I was saying- even though it was true. Sasuke and Sakura stared at me- slightly wide eyes; so I continued.

"I mean- I understand about the whole Kurosaki thing and all," I said to Sasuke, and then to the both of them," It's just- maybe, in life, there comes a time that things need to be done. Maybe I'm meant to be with Kurosaki for some reason…"

"Do you really believe that?" Sasuke asked me, incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"…I don't know," I said after a pause, as I thought it over.

"Well- that doesn't matter- its only one class," Sakura said," You have me, Sasuke, and Naruto in that class to keep an eye open."

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Speaking about me?" I looked up and saw a spiky, short haired blonde standing against a pillar behind Sasuke.

"Speak of the devil," Sasuke said.

"And he shall appear," Sakura continued.

"You guys are so kind," Naruto said, a sarcastic edge in his tone of voice," So- nice to meet you Kaori. You need not worry about Saku-"

"Haku."

"Haku, Saku, Vacu, Kaku, Taku- whatever the hell his name is," Naruto said, rolling his eyes," With us in the room along side you- you'll be fine!"

"Thanks… I think," I said, and Sakura smiled.

"Come on- let's go to lunch already- I'm starving!" Sakura said, and waving goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke, she pulled me along behind her. After being practically dragged through a portion of the campus, we came upon a restaurant, entered- and Sakura scanned the inside.

"Sakura- over here!" I noticed a blonde waving to us from a corner of the building, and Sakura quickly went that way.

"Hey Ino- thanks for saving us a seat," Sakura smiled, sitting down. Hesitantly, I sat down beside Sakura and looked around.

"This must be Kaori," Ino said, smiling at me.

"Yep- Kaori, meet the rest of us," Sakura said, and then introduced everyone, in order starting with Ino," Ino- Tenten- You've met Hinata- and Hanabi."

"It's nice to meet you all," I smiled.

"Pleasure is ours," Tenten smiled back. Sakura and I ordered and as we waited- I looked around at the others- and that's when I noticed resemblances.

"Hinata… by some chance are you and Hanabi-"I began.

"Related?" Ino questioned.

"Y-yes," Hinata nodded.

"I'm her younger sister," Hanabi informed me.

"Ah- and Neji is your cousin," I continued, making sure I was remembering correctly.

"Yes, have y-you met N-Neji?" Hinata asked.

"I sit by him in English," I nodded.

"Oh- a-alright," Hinata said, smiling shyly. Our meals arrived, and we began eating and talked about random things. As we were about to leave, Sakura turned to me.

"Where do you go next?" she asked me- and everyone stopped, turning to me.

"P.E."

"Same here- come on, we'll go together," Ino said, and I nodded. Together, we walked through the campus and came upon an opening with two buildings- kind of like huts in a way.

"Where are we?" I asked, confused, and looking around.

"When it's nice out- this is where we have P.E- but if the weather is crappy out, or we're told otherwise, we go to that building down there-"Ino said, pointing in the distance. Further down, was a slightly worn-looking building.

"Oh- alright." I followed Ino to one of the huts- and she continued explaining things.

"These buildings are the changing rooms- incase you are wearing something that isn't fit to do physical activities- or if you are, but you don't want to get them all sweaty," Ino explained," This one- is the girls- the other one is the boys'." Nodding, I saw that everyone put there things in small locker-like cubes in the wall.

"Does it matter where we put our bags?" I asked.

"No- but, take my advice, put yours in the locker next to mine," Ino said, looking around briefly at a couple other girls, who softly nodded. Wordlessly, I done as advised- and went out to give the teacher my slip. As I left, Ino looked up, and I wordlessly showed the paper to her- and she nodded. Walking out of the room, I looked around and spotted a guy with a clipboard- and guessed at him being the teacher. When I approached him, he looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Chideera," he said, and accepted my paper," Welcome to physical Education, Kaori. You can call me Guy. I'll keep a hold of your papers until the end of class- so that you don't loose them- alright?"

"Alright- thank you."

"No problem. Find a place out in the field there with the others and start stretching."

"What stretches?"

"Any you can think of that will get you ready for class- and not let you pull a muscle," he informed, and I nodded. I silently thanked myself for this mornings choice on clothes- stretchable shorts that were comfortable and a some-what loose shirt, and tennis shoes. I always played it safe on the first days of school- to see what to expect- and I was lucky that I done that. Standing in the short, freshly mowed grass, I lifted my left leg , slowly bringing it up behind me and grabbing it- my hands over my head. It was a great balancing stretch- and sometimes when you fell it hurt because you couldn't break your fall quick enough- but I had wonderful balance, I always did, ever since I was little.

After a minute or so, I switched legs- and looked around. I saw others attempting this stretch- and end up falling. It probably helped that I had medium length arms and long legs… I didn't know for sure though- oh well. Letting my leg go slowly, I sat down on the ground, one leg tucked in, the other out-stretched to my side- and stretched side-ways towards it. My shirt slid up my stomach a little, but I didn't really care- it wasn't a crime to show some skin.

"My my- you really are a sight to behold." Looking up, I saw a guy with grey hair that was pulled back in a ponytail looking down at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked warily- my eyes darted past and saw that Guy was preoccupied with someone else- Zaku from this morning. Oh great- another class with that idiot.

"Actually- I think you can," the grey-haired guy said, crouching down. When he done that, I saw Haku over at a tree with someone I didn't recognize- and they were looking at the guy in front of me every now and then. The times they weren't looking this way, they were looking around. Could I be getting myself into something I would regret?

"So- I hear you are the new girl around here- Kaori Chideera?" the grey-haired guy asked, his glasses he was wearing glinting in the sunlight.

"Yes- why?"

"I'm looking for someone- and I think you fit the description perfectly."

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else," I said, but he shook his head.

"No- you are definitely what I am looking for," he smiled deviously," Beauty, brains, talent, and most likely powerful as well."

"Um…" I was at a loss of what to say- this guy, whose name I didn't even know, had just complimented me.

"Hey- Kaori- over here!" I looked behind me and saw Ino waving me over- a desperate look in her eyes.

"I have to go- um… I'll talk to you another time?"

"Of course," he smiled, holding out a hand towards me to help me up. I found myself accepting his help, and before he let my hand go, he turned it palm-up and kissed my wrist. Walking away in a daze, I was barely aware that I had reached Ino until she shook me out of my thoughts.

"You _NEED_ to stay away from him!" she exclaimed, the desperation in her voice evident.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know of Kurosaki and it's leader- right?" Ino asked frantically.

"Yea- Sasuke explained it to me earlier- why?"

"Kabuto Yakushi." Ino said in one breath.

"He's the leader," I replied, nodding.

"_THAT!-"_Ino said, pointing towards the guy I had just spoken to," Was Kabuto Yakushi!" My jaw dropped and my eyes slightly widened. I… Kabuto… Kurosaki… talked… My thoughts were so jumbled I couldn't keep track of them myself.

"Alright." I finally managed to say- and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Breathe Ino- breathe," she kept telling herself- waving her hand in front of herself like a fan.

"Okay- besides Haku and Zaku- anyone else in Kurosaki here?" I asked.

"Misumi- he's the one beside Haku at the tree," Ino nodded, and I nodded once. So, now I knew Kabuto, Haku, Zaku, Misumi, Fujin and Zabuza- that's six members out of eight. All I had to do was keep an eye out for two more members… if only I knew what to look for. Sighing, I done some more stretches and got ready for the rest of class.

As Ino was getting dressed, I walked up to Guy and accepted my paper back. Looking around- I saw Kabuto casually leaning against a tree, watching me with great interest. Haku, Zaku and Misumi were standing around beside/behind him- all looking around at other things.

"Kaori!" I looked over near the trail and saw Ino waving me over. Quickly, I walked over to her and saw she was with a couple guys.

"Yea Ino?"

"You need to be more careful." The dark and evil-like tone caught me a little off guard and I looked at the guy who had spoken. Surprisingly- he reminded me a little of Sasuke- with what seemed to look like the same black raven-hair.

"Madara, be nice," Ino said, smiling playfully at him, but then said to me," But he has a point- anyway. I called you over here for a reason. As you have met some people in Kurosaki- Now is when you meet some people in Akatsuki. This is Madara, Zetsu and Deidara."

"Leave the best for last, hmm." the blonde one with part of his hair in a ponytail- the other part covering the left side of his face- Deidara, said, smiling.

"No- I just figured I'd leave the worse for last," Ino argued, and Deidara's smile disappeared.

"Brat."

"Love you too Dei."

"Are you two-?"'

"Cousins," Ino and Deidara said in unison, and I nodded. Then I noticed a guy standing alone by the end of the trail- arms crossed. He didn't seem upset or anything- but I couldn't really tell for sure. His red hair and green eyes were kind of mesmerizing.

"Where you headed next, hmm?" Deidara asked me- and I looked at my schedule.

"Art."

"Alright- you can walk with me- that's where I am headed," Deidara smiled. I nodded, and looked over my shoulder slightly. My eyes instantly locked with the last person I wanted them too- Kabuto. He was staring directly this way- his anger evident. He clearly despised the fact I was standing with some of the group he was rivaling. We heard the bell ring in the distance, and we took off towards our next class.


	5. popular

_Warning- this chapter contains cussing_

_Disclaimer: I dont own naruto- just Kaori_

Deidara spook most of the way to the art building- informing me of the campus; he told me things that I didn't know, some of which would be really good to know. He told me of cheap places to eat or shop- or if I wanted the fancy stuff, he told me good places for that. By the time we got to the art building, my head was so full of information- and he wasn't near done!

"Mr.K- got you a present!" Deidara smiled, and a man looked up from the sculpture he had been eyeing nervously.

"Ah- thank you Deidara, you are so kind," the teacher smiled sarcastically. Deidara left and went to sit at some table with another guy. I handed Mr.K the paper, he signed it and handed it back.

"There's an empty seat at tables 3, 5, and 8- take your pick, and wisely please. I don't want any more mischief then what I have," Mr.K told me, and I nodded.

"No need to worry- I love art," I smiled," I'll pay attention no matter who I'm sitting by."

"That's good to know," Mr.K smiled, and I looked around at the table numbers- and the occupants. I saw that table 3 had Haku at it- and immediately thought "no" to that table. I saw that table 5 had Shino and another guy- I didn't really recognize him, and that was a possible table.... I was positive that Shino wouldn't hang out with Kurosaki members. But then I saw table 8's occupants- which included Deidara, a red headed guy, and a blue headed female. Shrugging, I made my way to that table.

"Would it be alright if I sat here?" I asked, looking at Deidara first, since I knew him.

"What do you think, Konan, hmm?" Deidara asked the blue-headed woman.

"Fine with me- as long as she doesn't tell any of our plans- or cause any more trouble that I have to deal with," Konan answered," Its bad enough with you two always arguing." Nodding, I sat down next to Deidara, and looked around the room; but after a minute, Deidara spoke to me.

"Lets see- you've met Madara and Zetsu- now its time to meet more, hmm," Deidara said, and then introduced the others at the tables," These are my fellow Akatsuki's- Konan and Sasori."

"It's nice to meet you two," I smiled.

"Pleasure is mine," Sasori smiled back.

"Now Sasori- don't make me pass along to Ino who will tell Sakura that you're flirting with the new girl," Deidara smirked, and Sasori frowned.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone- I was simply being a gentleman- something you should work on," Sasori argued.

"What's that supposed to mean, hmm?!" Deidara shot back and Konan groaned, her head falling to the table and hitting it rather hard.

"Why me?" I heard her whimper, her head still on the table. I saw Deidara and Sasori look at her momentarily and then go back to their argument. Finally, the bell rang, and they stopped bickering so the teacher could hand out instructions on the next (my first) project: clay figures.

"Mr. K- I thought we were doing wooden puppets before clay," Sasori said, as Mr.K came to our table, handing out the huge clay lumps.

"Yes- but we've recently hit a small snag- another art class is using the materials for the wooden puppets- so we have to work around that," Mr.K explained to a rather put-out looking red-head," But we will do the wooden puppets as soon as we get our hands on the materials- I promise Sasori." Sasori sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Stop thinking what your thinking Deidara- we all know Madara and Pein wont allow it- so don't even start," Konan said, and I looked over at Deidara. He was staring at the clay with an evil glint in his eyes. Although when Konan told him that, he looked up at her- the evil glint replaced by sadness.

"Why not? It's completely harmless," Deidara said, pouting.

"That's exactly what you said at high school when we done clay projects there- then half of the school was almost destroyed in a… what did they call it?... A 'Huge Clay Explosion'?"

"*sigh* Alright- fine," Deidara pouted, and I looked quizzically at the three Akatsuki members.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I asked, kind of fearful of the answer I might get.

"In high school, Deidara 'borrowed' some clay without permission from the teacher- 'borrowed' some explosives from the chemistry lab, and mixed the two together- thus, creating explosive clay. During holiday- I forget which one, probably the fourth of July, he set it up beside the school, ignited a fuse he had added- which stretched a good 200 feet- and ran another 100 feet or so. All Akatsuki's had gathered to watch his craziness- and so we all witnessed the end to the south side of the High school building." I stared, wide-eyed at Deidara- who was now happily attacking the clay in front of him. Blinking a couple times, I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and began staring at the clay lump in front of me; I didn't know what to do with it.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at it- or are you going to do something? Hmm," I looked over at Deidara blankly and then back at the clay.

"I don't know what to do with it," I told him.

"Make anything you want," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing.

"But that's just it- I don't know what I want to make," I replied, and he sighed.

"Doesn't she remind you guys of someone?" Sasori said to Deidara and Konan, looking at me with a slight smile. They both nodded, and then all went back to their work. It took me a good five minutes before I started randomly pressing and bending the clay. Five minutes to the bell- the clay I had, had somehow formed into what looked like a fountain with a statue in the middle.

"Wow- excellent work Kaori," Mr.K said, taking my project when I handed it to him. He placed it on the rack- and I went to wash up.

"Where do you go next?" Konan asked me.

"Physics." All three members stared at each other, and then Deidara nodded suggestively to Konan, who in turn turned to Sasori who nodded to her.

"Follow Sasori- you might feel as though you're being passed off like a football- but its for your safety," Konan told me.

"None of us have Physics next, but Hidan does- and we know each other's routes, so…" Sasori continued, and I nodded. The bell rang, and I walked out of the class room with Sasori. After a minute or so, we came upon someone, and Sasori stopped.

"Zetsu- take her with you," Sasori says," Then when you come across Hidan, she goes with him to class- k?"

"Alright." Zetsu nodded. Just like that, I was passed from one Akatsuki to another- and we were walking through campus again. After what seemed like another minute Zetsu stopped and his arm shot out to his side. An unsuspecting white-blonde haired guy walked straight into Zetsu's arm, and glared at him.

"What the fuck was that about Zetsu!" the white-blonde demanded.

"Hidan – Kaori," Zetsu introduced," Kaori is new and Kurosaki is becoming very interested in her." That seemed to be all Hidan needed to hear.

"What am I to do?" Hidan asked.

"She goes with you to your next class." Hidan nodded, and then gestured for me to follow him. I waved farewell to Zetsu, and walked along with Hidan to Physics.

"Are there any Kurosaki members in the class with us?" I asked Hidan curiously.

"Hell no." I smiled to myself- it seemed as though each class had at least one, so I was glad to finally get a break from them. Walking into the Physics classroom, I heard a familiar voice.

"Kaori!"

"Hey Ino," I smiled, walking up to the teacher- .

"Welcome to class- and welcome to North Blizzard ," he said, handing back my slip of paper as well as a book," You may have a seat next to… Kankuro." Nodding, I walked over to where he had pointed at, and sat down.

"Nice to meet the girl my sister wont shut up about," Kankuro said, when I had sat down.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Temari- she's my sister," Kankuro told me.

"Oh, really?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Yep- we may not look like we're related, none of us do- but we are, and by birth too," Kankuro nodded," My younger brother looks like he could be our cousin's brother, but we've taken blood tests- we are actual siblings… its kind of strange."

"I'm an only child," I said, and thought to myself," _I think."_

"Must get boring- or is it better then having others bother you all the time?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't really know- there were times when I was growing up that I was living with other kids my age, but after a little while I was on my own. I'll admit it was nice to have company of others- but then, there were times when I just wanted to be left alone."

"Exactly how I feel," Kankuro smiled, and then the bell rang and we began paying attention to the teacher.

Class went by rather slowly, and it was probably because it was almost the end of the day. Sometimes I fought to keep my attention focused on what was being taught- other times it was easy. The bell was close to ringing- so the teacher allowed us the final couple of minutes to talk amongst ourselves.

"Where do you go next?" Hidan asked walking up behind me. He took me by surprise- so I slightly jumped. When I looked up at him- he seemed rather amused by my response.

"History." I watched as Hidan thought things over in his head, and then nod to himself as the bell rang.

"Follow me," Hidan ordered, and I nodded- waving good bye to Kankuro and Ino as I followed Hidan out the door. After a little while, Hidan rudely stopped someone by tripping them. As the guy fell, Hidan laughed to himself. I watched as the guy got up- and grabbed Hidan by the collar of his shirt.

"Kaori here needs to get to History without being hassled by the Kuro's- give her to Pein or Kisame- which ever one you come across," Hidan said," And let the FUCK GO OF MY SHIRT YOU BASTARD!" The other guy did so after a minute of a glare-down between the two. Then, he took off walking and I quickly followed after. He didn't speak a single word the whole time, until we reached another person, who he grabbed by the shoulder.

"What do you want Kakuzu?"

"Shit-for-brains told me to give her," he gestured towards me," To whomever I saw first- lucky you." With that, he walked off- leaving me with an orange haired guy with many piercings on his nose and ears.

"I see things are going smoothly once more between them two," he said to himself, and then turned to me," You'll have to excuse Kakuzu and Hidan's behavior- I'm Pein. Konan told me that you'd be around at some point. Follow me." Nodding, I followed Pein and soon we were joined by another person.

"Who's this?" he asked Pein, looking back at me curiously.

"Kaori Chideera- new girl on campus that Kurosaki is becoming interested in- and fast," Pein explained, and then he said," Kaori- this is Kisame, Kisame- Kaori."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Eh- yeah, you too," Kisame said, a little unsure. Walking into a building and then to a room; Pein walked in and sat down with Kisame, leaving me standing around by the door. I saw Naruto and Shino- and some guy with a really bored expression on his face. There was no one sitting at the desk up front- so I guessed that the teacher was running a little bit late. Suddenly, a man came quickly through the door- and almost ran into me.

"Oh- sorry!" he apologized, and quickly went up to the desk. I realized he must be the teacher, and walked up to him.

"Um… I need you to sign this please," I said, handing him the slip of paper. He looked up at me and then his eyes widened and he smacked himself in the head.

"Sorry- I forgot, I have a new student," he apologized again," Kaori Chideera- right?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Nice to have you in class," he smiled, handing back the slip of paper and my new history book," You may sit by… Shikamaru." He gestured towards the one who seemed really bored- and I nodded, and made my way to the back.

"Hey Kaori," Naruto smiled.

"Hi Naruto- hey Shino," I smiled back. Shino nodded once, and went back to staring up front.

"Kaori- Shikamaru," Naruto introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, and Shikamaru nodded.

"Yea- after getting an earful from my girlfriend- its nice to finally meet the person she kept talking about," Shikamaru said with a soft smile on his lips.

"He's dating Temari," Naruto explained, when I looked slightly confused.

"Ah- she seems to have a lot to say about me," I said," She also spoke to Kankuro about me."

"You're becoming very popular, aren't you?," Shikamaru asked, slightly smiling again; and then I notice Naruto slightly tense.

"Kaori," he said softly, bending down to the desk height to look me in the eyes," See the guy over in the far back?" I discreetly looked behind me, saw who Naruto was talking about, and turned back- and then I nodded to Naruto.

"That's Dosu- he's a member of Korusaki," Naruto informed me, and I nodded.

"Thanks for informing me- I was wondering if there were any members in this class," I said, truly grateful for Naruto's help. Looking back at Dosu for a second look- I recognized him. He was also in my Chemistry class- where I had to sit beside Haku. This was great- it seemed as though fate and destiny were trying to get me to speak to Kurosaki. The bell rang, and Naruto sat down in front of me, beside Shino, who was in front of Shikamaru.

"Alright- let's begin class, shall we?" Mr. Umino said, standing up behind his desk, with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Helpful info:_

_Mr. K: Izumo Kamizuki - i dont know if thats his real last name. for a picture of who he is- google images of: naruto - Izumo _

_Mr. Umino: Iruka Umino - everyone should know the wonderful Iruka- if not, google him as well_

_Mr. Ootori: Iwashi Ootori - not his real last name, i couldnt find it. for a picture of who he is- google images of: naruto - Iwashi_

_Mr. Namiashi : Raido Namiashi - i dont know if its his real last name, i think it is... for a picture of who he is, google images of: naruto - Raido_

_Mr.H: Kakashi Hatake - everyone should know the wonderful Kakashi- if not google him as well_

_Mrs. Sarutobi : Kurenai Yuhi - if you dont know who she is, feel free to google her as well_

_Guy: Might Guy - if you dont know him, feel free to google him as well_

_Miss. Asari: Shizune- i dont know her real last name- if you dont know who she is, feel free to google her as well_

_Tsunade Tsuki: Tsunade - i dont know her real last name- feel free to google her if you want_

_Jiraiya Tsuki: Jiraiya - i dont know his real last name- feel free to google him as well if you would like_

_Mr. Sarutobi: Asuma Sarutobi - you should know him- if not, feel free to google him as well_

_If you would like, feel free to google any characters in this story- except Kaori and Keera, because you wont find them since they dont actually exist in the Naruto series. Keep in mind that some dont have their actual last names- most do tho... if you come across a problem, message me and let me know, and I'll help you. _

_You dont need to use google to search if you have a preferred search engine- i just thought of google because it is widely known._

_~Sibi~_

* * *


	6. a gathering, huh?

_heres the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_also- i hope i done enough description on her outfit later on in the story... if not, message me and i'll send u the links to her outfit via message!_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- just Keera and Kaori!_

"Ugh, I thought that class would never end," Naruto complained, shoving his hands into his pants' pocket as we walked out of History. I thought it had been entertaining- so I kept my mouth shut. I had never quite got History before- but the way taught it and explained it- it made so much more sense.

"Kaori!" Two voices exclaimed my name and I was tackled from both sides.

"Definitely popular," Shikamaru said- who was then hugged from behind by Temari.

"Hey Sakura – Ino – Temari," I smiled.

"Sooo…. Kaori, by chance are you doing anything tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Well- not that I can-"I began.

"Great! Now you are!" Ino interrupted.

"What do you two have planned?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh- nothing much," Ino said slyly.

"Just put on the outfit I pick out for you and we'll be good to go!" Sakura continued, smiling as she dragged me off to our dorm. What was I getting myself into?

--

"You- want me-," I said, pointing to myself," to wear that?" I finished by pointing to the outfit Sakura had laid out on my bed.

"Yep!" Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"Not going to happen," I said, shaking my head.

"Aww," Sakura complained," Why not?"

"One- No offense, but its pink- pink aint my color," I explained, numbering off the reasons," Two- the skirt is way to short; and Three- the shirt dips way to low near the chest."

"Fine," Sakura sighs, pouting slightly. A part of me admired the outfit- it was a very well put together outfit- but it just wasn't my style.

"Feel free to go through my clothes and try to find something in there, if you want," I told Sakura- who quickly jumped off my bed and began tearing through my closet and dresser.

"So- what exactly are we doing that is causing us to dress up so nicely?" I asked as I watched Sakura dig through my clothes. She slightly paused, eyeing a shirt of mine that Keera had bought me a couple years ago. I had never worn it- I never had found the time or place to wear it.

"Umm… Ino heard from Hanabi who heard from Kiba who heard from Sasuke that Akatsuki was having a slight get together," Sakura answered, slightly distracted with now trying to find the perfect lower half of an outfit for the shirt. I stared at Sakura while trying to figure out what she had just said.

"Ino… Hanabi…Kiba…Sasuke… Akatsuki.... slight get together…." I said, half to myself, but still out loud, and Sakura distractedly nodded, and I asked," How does Sasuke know this?"

"His brother is a member of Akatsuki," Sakura informed, as though it was no big deal.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, jumping up off the bed," This would have been good to know, oh- this morning or so!"

"Why?" Sakura asked, tilting her head towards me. Instantly, I froze- and tried to answer that myself.

"Actually," I said, calming down," I don't know." Sakura and I laughed for no particular reason, and I fell back onto my bed.

"How about this?" Sakura asked after a little while, holding a complete outfit in front of her, the shoes on the ground by her feet.

"Wow," I breathed, completely speechless," I wouldn't have thought of putting those two things together- Sakura, you're amazing!" The shirt was a black and purple, swirled together- tied together at the bottom left side and it wrapped sort of loosely around the neck, snapping together at the back of the neck part. The skirt- though still on the short side- was still very pretty. It looked like it was black leather, ruffled up in layers, coming about three inches above the knee. The shoes were a black and gold- the gold mainly being circles holding together the top of the shoes in a fashionable manner- and were high-heels. I wasn't the number one fan of high heels- but I managed well because of my balance skills.

"You really like it?!" She asked excitedly, and I nodded enthusiastically," YAY!" Putting the outfit down on the bed, she was about to run out of my room- but turned back to me.

"I'll let you decide what you want to do with your hair- be ready to go in…" she glanced at the clock," two hours!"

"Alright," I nodded, and she quickly disappeared. Walking slowly over to the mirror, I picked up a lock of my hair and stared at it. Sighing as I dropped my hair, I went over to my bed, picked up my cell phone and called Keera.

"_Hello_," she said, on the third ring.

"About time you picked up," I joked, and I heard her laugh.

"_*Hahaha* everything okay Kaori_?" Keera asked, and I could tell she was ruffling through papers.

"Yea- today went rather smoothly," I replied," And now I have been invited to a gathering…"

"_Outfit help_?" she asked me.

"Sakura- a roommate of mine- took care of that," I answered.

"_Hairstyle help_," she asked- more stating actually.

"Yeah," I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see me nodding.

"_Mhmm_," she said, and I could just imagine her resting her chin on her right hand which would be propped up on her desk by her elbow.

"Any idea's?" I asked hopefully.

"_Do you still have those photo's I gave you_?" she asked, and I beamed, sitting up straight rather quickly, giving myself a head rush.

"Yes!"

"_I'd suggest taking a look through those- maybe they will help_," Keera told me.

"Thank you Keera!"

"_No problem Kao- One minute_," she said, and I heard whispers in the background," _Kaori- I'm going to have to go- I hope you have fun tonight. Call me if you need anything- bye!"_

"Bye Keera." Just like that, the line went dead, and I tossed the phone over my shoulder and ran to my dresser. I had the pictures that she had given me before I left in a small velvet box- which I had put in my sock drawer. Flipping through them, I came to a couple of pictures I thought the hairstyles looked rather good. Referencing them to the outfit, I came to a decision, and happily put the box away, but kept the picture out for reference when doing my hair.

"Might as well start now," I said, looking in the mirror at the reflection of the clock.

--

"Oh-my-gosh," Sakura said, as I walked some-what shyly into the living room an hour later. I had tried for nearly forty minutes on the hairstyle- and finally given up. Now, the top half was pulled up in a ponytail while the bottom layer of hair closest to my head was left down, trailing down to my waist. The outfit was the probably the easiest part- since it had already been picked out. My makeup was kind of simple- some eye-liner, a little bit of light-colored eye-shadow, and some shiny lip gloss. My nails were painted a sparkly purple color- I really adored the color purple, but my most favorite colors without a doubt would always be blue and black.

"Is it too much?" I asked, kind of fearfully.

"Not at all!" Temari smiled.

"Ino will probably have too much- wait, no," Sakura said, and frowned," The cheerleaders that always try to get in will have way, way too much on."

"Seriously," Temari agreed, looking slightly disgusted.

"I'm guessing the cheerleaders here are a slight problem?" I said, wondering.

"More then 'slight'," Sakura said, helping Temari put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"They a-all want t-to be the g-girlfriends of t-the Akatsuki," Hinata said, coming from the hallway behind me and standing beside me.

"Hinata! You look amazing!" I exclaimed.

"R-really?"

"Yes!" Sakura and Temari agreed in perfect unison, while I nodded.

"Okay- your all set," Sakura said, admiring her work on Temari, and then said to me," And that outfit is just perfect! If I do say so myself." We smiled, and walked out of the dorm.

"O-one minute," Hinata said, knocking on the second-floor's door.

"Yea sis?" Hanabi asked, opening the door after a couple minutes.

"I-Ino and T-Tenten, are t-they here?"

"No- they left about ten minutes ago- and Konan left about ten minutes before them," Hanabi informed us.

"Konan is on this floor?" I asked.

"Yeah- you know her?" Sakura asked.

"I sit with her Deidara and Sasori in art class," I nodded, and Sakura instantly slightly flushed a shade of pink. That's when I remembered what Deidara had said in class today.

"You and Sasori are dating- right?" I asked, and she nodded her head shyly, staring at the floor, making circles with her foot.

"Sasori is a really nice guy," I said, and she looked at me, beaming.

"You think so?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah- he's also very gentleman-like and funny," I continued, and Sakura smiled even more- if that was possible.

"Shall we get going?" Temari said, and we looked at her," Gaara and Kankuro will leave early, thinking I didn't go- and then when I get there, I'll be all alone. Then tomorrow, we'll be at each other's throats for no reason." Nodding, we all bid Hanabi good bye, and continued on our way.

As we walked along a pathway in the center of the campus- I noticed a guy in the shadows- watching us closely. If him in the shadows wasn't bad enough to creep someone out- then his dark shoulder length hair and small, circular black glasses were creepy as well.

"Sakura," I said, making it seem natural that I was talking to her.

"Yea Kaori?" she asked me, smiling.

"Who's that over in the shadows?" I asked, slightly softly, gesturing my head gently towards the guy. Temari and Sakura both looked over- Temari because she was behind me and happened to see which way my head went.

"That's Yoroi- a member of Kurosaki," Temari sneered.

"Come near her Yoroi- see what happens!" Sakura yelled, stopping and balling up her fist. She was definitely scary when upset or in a fowl mood- or in this case, protective. I saw the guy stand there a couple more seconds and then disappear into the shadows.

"I don't have any classes with him- so, now," I said, figuring it up in my head," I've seen every member of Kurosaki."

"What about Akatsuki?" Temari asked, and I figured that up.

"I've met… nine members, which means one left, right?"

"Yep."

"Well- when we get to the gathering- point out which one you haven't met and we'll introduce the two of you!" Sakura exclaimed happily, linking arms with me.


	7. Party!

_

* * *

_

Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- but i do own Kaori. Also- i dont own the song Chihuahua (its a very addicting song tho...)

* * *

After walking through the campus- the four of us came upon one of the buildings.

"Building 2," I said, looking around the lobby as we walked in," How many buildings are there?"

"How are we supposed to know- but the strange thing is- we are all in the close numbers- 2, 3, 4, and 5," Temari said, leading the way up the steps.

"And whatever you do- Don't go to floor 3 in this building," Sakura warned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Kurosaki members are up there- 4 of them," Temari replied, as we came to floor 2.

"Oh- and so they have rival gangs in the same building…" I said, trying to figure out why they done that.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded," The bad thing is- when I go to visit Sasori- in building 4- I have to pass a floor with Kurosaki members. They have floor 2- Akatsuki floor 3- and random people on floor 4."

"There's a fourth floor in building four? Wow," I mused.

"Yeah- Poor Zetsu- he has to deal with random people," Temari smirked.

"Z-Zetsu is building 4, f-floor 4- along with N-Naruto, S-Sasuke and C-Choji," Hinata told me.

"He and Konan are the only ones in Akatsuki who aren't in the same dorm as other Akatsuki's," Sakura said, as Temari knocked on the door to the dorm on floor 2.

"Oh- and that reminds me somehow- have you met Choji yet?" Sakura said, turning to me suddenly.

"No…"

"Whatever you do- don't call him fat- or anything like that," Sakura warned- and I saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Okay- I'll keep that in mind," I nodded. The door opened, and I heard a sigh.

"Don't tell me- you also are here for the so called party, hmm?" Looking up- I saw a rather flustered-looking Deidara.

"Let them in- it's impolite to leave them standing in the halls," Sasori said, bumping Deidara out of the way, and extending an arm towards Sakura. She accepted it, smiling, and followed Sasori into the room.

"Whatever- are you coming in or what?" Deidara asked me, and I realized I was the only one left in the hall.

"Yeah- I guess. They dragged me here, I might as well." Deidara laughed softly to himself, and let me pass by him. Instantly I was snatched by a blonde and dragged around a little bit- and we stopped by a couch.

"Okay- have you met everyone here?" Ino asked me, gesturing around at the people.

"Shino, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji." Everyone nodded as I said their names. Ino seemed satisfied- and then began dragging me through-out the whole dorm- asking me if I've met people.

"Hidan and Kisame," I said, nodding- and Ino continued on our journey.

"Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro," I said- but I didn't know the fourth person.

"This is mine and Kankuro's younger brother- Gaara," Temari said, introducing us.

"You're in my gym class- I saw you earlier today," I smiled, and he nodded once. He seemed to be in a bad mood or something.

"Don't worry- Gaara's always like that," Ino said, as we continued on.

"Zetsu and Kakuzu…… Pein and Konan," I said, as we passed everyone.

"And them?" Ino asked, pointing at a couple people standing by the radio.

"Never met them- I think some are in my classes, but never met them," I said- and she dragged me over.

"Everyone- this is Kaori," Ino said," Kaori- this is Lee, Kiba, and Choji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss," Lee smiled- and his smile seemed to sparkle.

"You remind me- by very, very similar looks- of my gym teacher," I told him.

"Guy is Lee's father," Ino nodded.

"Yes he is! And I'm proud of it!" Lee exclaimed.

"Akamaru likes her- so I'm cool with her!" Kiba smiled, and I then felt a slight tickling on my leg. Looking down, I saw a puppy smiling up at me.

"Aww," I cried, smiling," He's cute!" I bent down and pet Akamaru on the head.

"Its nice to meet you," Choji said, whipping his hands off on a paper towel- he had just been eating barbeque chips and then licked his fingers- but still used the paper towel. I shook his hand, smiling. I seen then why Sakura had warned me.

"It's nice to meet you all as well," I smiled.

"I believe that's- wait nope! Couple more- lets go!" Ino exclaimed, and pulled me away. She dragged me to a corner of the room where a couple other people where.

"Madara, Sasori, Sakura and Deidara," I said, and she looked at me like she was waiting," What?"

"You're forgetting one person," Ino pointed out.

"I've never met him," I pointed out as though it was obvious.

"Really? All this day- you've met Sasuke and Madara- but not the third Musketeer?" Ino said, shocked.

"I thought of them as the Three Stooges," Deidara laughed- and Sasori and Sakura laughed along with him.

"Deidara," Madara warned, and Deidara instantly stopped laughing, but Sakura and Sasori slightly took there time in calming themselves.

"I'm surrounded by insanity," the other guy said, shaking his head. He was standing, leaning against the wall- and he smiled over at me.

"My name's Itachi Uchiha- it's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss. Kaori Chideera," He smiled, softly shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Itachi," I smiled shyly. He was so freakin… HOT! I mean- sure Sasuke and Madara and Deidara were alright- but this guy was… Wow.

"May I offer you something to drink?" Itachi asked me- as Ino managed to disappear from my side.

"Sure- what is there?" I asked.

"Pepsi, water, scotch, brandy, rum," Itachi said, naming off the things as we walked to the kitchen," A lot of other alcoholic beverages…"

"Pepsi please."

"Pepsi it is," he smiled, opening the fridge and taking out a can of Pepsi for me. He handed it to me, still smiling, and I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"You look really wonderful tonight, you know that?" he asked, and I knew that I was definitely blushing now- I had to be.

"I've been told by the girls- but no one else has said anything," I replied truthfully.

"They don't know what they are missing then- you look truly wonderful in that outfit," he told me.

"Okay pervert- step away from the girl and no one gets hurt." We both looked towards the doorway and saw Sasuke. I could definitely see the resemblance in these two; and I saw Itachi smirk at Sasuke.

"If it isn't the middle-man," Itachi smiled, causing Sasuke to sneer- but with some humorous look in his eyes.

"Haha- they have yet to fight over-"Sasuke began, but was cut off.

"Back off Ino pig- Sasuke is mine! He's my bestest friend!" Sakura yelled.

"He's my boyfriend billboard brow! So take a hike!" Ino yelled back. With that, each girl took a hold of one of his arms.

"Sasuke- tell her you're mine!" Ino and Sakura both whined in perfect unison; Sasuke sighed, hanging his head slightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen- girls and boys off all ages- fellow Akatsuki members and fellow class mates," Itachi said, through a hairbrush, standing on a table in the kitchen," Gather around and get a good position- its time to play… SASUKE IN THE MIDDLE!" I couldn't help but laugh. If any one was in charge of bringing fun to the Akatsuki- it was probably Itachi- the others seemed more… distant. I watched in amusement as Ino and Sakura fought over Sasuke- not physically hurting each other; although I got a little worried when Sakura tackled Ino to the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen- we have a winner!" Itachi exclaimed, and pointed to me," Kaori!" My eyes widened, and Ino and Sakura jumped up off the floor.

"Kaori?!" they exclaimed, slightly enraged- and my eyes widened. I didn't know what to do at that point. Suddenly they both playfully tackled me to the floor- thank goodness my soda can was empty. Everyone in the room burst out in laughter- I saw a smirk even cross Madara's face. Itachi hopped down from the table and helped me up while Sasori picked up Sakura and Sasuke gave Ino a hand.

"Oh- and no need to worry Kaori- I was only playing around earlier with the pervert thing," Sasuke said- as he left with Ino. I felt my heart jump with joy- and then realized that Itachi and I were alone in the kitchen.

"So- I hear that you've had some encounters already with Kurosaki," Itachi said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah- I seem to attract them like a bee to honey," I said softly, looking at the floor.

"Was Sweet Honig sie sind," Itachi whispered to himself.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up. He looked up, his eyes innocent.

"I didn't say anything," Itachi said, and I nodded- but I knew he said something," Come on- lets go join the others."

"Alright." We walked from the kitchen and into the living room- or main room- and join in on what was going on.

"CHIHUAHUA/ Chihuahua! Chihuahua! Chihuahua! Chihuahua! / Oh, Chihuahua! / I'm walking in the street/ and the moon shine's bright." The song came on and I smiled brightly. I noticed Itachi look over at me and I lowered my head slightly.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me- much to my surprise.

"Um… sure!" I smiled, and together we walked out towards the middle of the room and just started dancing- no specific style or type- just random dancing. Other people joined in after a while. More songs played- and we continued dancing, only taking small breaks every now and then. After about two hours we heard Madara's voice.

"Itachi! Time to get everyone going and gone!" Madara called from his spot near the corner.

"Alright Madman," Itachi smiled, and I smiled back at him," Come on- I'll walk you to the door." Everyone else was already leaving- and he let them all pass him. Sasori and Sakura had disappeared- and Naruto had Hinata curled up on his lap, both asleep.

"You don't have to," I told him, but he did anyway- and I was secretly glad he did. I found myself not wanting to leave. Was I falling in love with Itachi? No- I just met him earlier- not even four hours ago- I couldn't be already falling in love with the guy… could I?

"I'll see you around, I guess," I told Itachi- and I noticed a rather huge group outside.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Itachi smiled to me," Bonne nuit, ma douce petite fleur."

Even though I had no idea what he said- it sounded sweet, so I shyly smiled, and walked out of the door.

"Now that's a sight to behold," Temari said.

"You've got the middle Uchiha speaking French to you!" Tenten squealed.

"Any clue as to what he just said?" I asked- and a bunch of people said no. Sighing sadly, I walked back to the dorm along with Temari and Tenten- Sakura was allowed to stay because her boyfriend was an Akatsuki- Sasuke and Ino could stay because Sasuke has family in the Akatsuki- and Naruto was allowed to stay because he was Sasuke's closest friend, which since Hinata was dating Naruto, was her reason for being able to stay.

"Make sure to stay close together," Tenten said softly, walking closer to us- mainly me. I felt her shiver- and I held my arm around her in a hug; she done the same, and I felt her slightly relax. In almost no time at all- we arrived at the building and walked up the stairs. Temari and I made sure Tenten got in her dorm before we went up and entered ours.

"So- have fun tonight?" Temari asked me, as we walked towards our rooms.

"Yes- thank you for taking me," I smiled.

"Eh- it was nothing. Tomorrow we'll all be hanging out in random spots- so be careful." I looked at her quizzically.

"Since you know most people of who to look for- we'll let you off on your own if you want," Temari explained," So be careful when your on your own. Don't let your guard down."

"Oh- alright. Thank you," I told her, and we disappeared into our room for the night.

* * *

_Just in case some of u are wondering:_

_Was sweet honig sei sind - german for: What sweet honey you are_

_Bonne nuit, ma douce petite fleur - french for: God night, my little flower_

* * *


	8. ballgame, new evils, secrets, and fights

_Authoress: Woot! I finally got a chapter done- thats not the first chapter of a new fanfic! It seems thats all i do lately- post a new fanfic! oh well tho- im happy! I hope you all enjoy this fluff-filled chapter! Please Review!  
Anyone want to do the disclaimer?_

_Tobi: Tobi wants to! Let Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!_

_Madara: where the hell- your not in this fanfic idiot!_

_Tobi: ... *cries*_

_Authoress: Madara- you meanie! Appologize to Tobi now! Or you'll regret it._

_Madara: Oh yeah? Hows that- how will i regret it?_

_Authoress: I still have to write the next chapter... and ive been meaning to try something on a mean character in a fanfic_

_Madara: O.O You wouldnt_

_Authoress: Try Me _

_Madara: -_- *mumbles incomphrendible things*_

_Authoress: What was that Madara?  
__  
Madara: nuthing . ... . .... s..so..sorry Tobi_

_Tobi: *glomps Madara* Its Okay!_

_Pein: Authoress doesnt own-_

_Tobi: Naruto or anything in it_

_Madara: She only owns Kaori_

* * *

"Kaori- come on," Sakura said, and I laughed.

"I'm coming- just hold on!" She sighed, and her head hung down sadly.

"You are slow- you know?"

"Grr," I retaliated.

"Grr?"

"Yes- Grr," I said, and then we both laughed. In the small amount of time I had been here, I had gotten close with all those around me- except for the Kurosaki members. It had been only three days since my first day here, and I liked North Blizzard very much.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, as we walked out of the dorm, and down the stairs.

"Well- It's Sunday, the last day of the weekend," Sakura said, trying to figure something out," I figured maybe go shopping or something- I could show you some more of the evils of the school."

"Evils beside Kurosaki?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep- friends of Kurosaki- yet not in the group."

"Wow- does Akatsuki have friends like that?" I asked- and she stopped short.

"Of course- why ask something like that?" she asked me, slightly mad.

"Sorry- just curious," I said, my eyes showing my hurt.

"*sigh* It's alright," Sakura said, and we continued on our way," And yes- Akatsuki has friends like that."

"Bonjour mademoiselle Kaori." Sakura and I looked behind us, and saw Itachi leaning against the wall beside the door to the building that had our dorm.  
"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey Itachi," Sakura smiled, and then looked between myself and Itachi," I'm going to go catch up to the others- bye."

"Sasori's at the baseball field with Gaara and them," Itachi told her, and she froze in mid-step.

"Who said I was going to look for Saso?" she asked.

"I know you Sakura," Itachi smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said, and then looked around quickly, and rushing off said, "Bye!"

"Straight to the ball field," Itachi laughed, and then walked over to me, "So- what are you up to today?"

"I don't really know," I replied truthfully," Sakura mentioned something about pointing out other evils to me today- but…"

"I can do that," Itachi said," It'd probably be best as well- that way you can know if someone is just using you to give you to Kuro-shits." I ducked my head to hide my smile at the nickname- but it didn't work. Itachi lifted my face up by my chin, with his soft hand.

"Why hide such a beautiful face?" he asked- and I could feel the blush- and he probably could see it too. The wind blew past us, and blew our hair to the side. Itachi looked like a god- the wind blowing his hair, making his button-up shirt flap slightly where it wasn't buttoned on the bottom…

'_Oh my gosh… what am I thinking_?!' I thought to myself- as the wind died down, and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Come on- lets go," he smiled to me, and I nodded. He led me through the school- and we talked about random things- practically doing twenty questions with each other.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Red and Black."

"Favorite type of music?"

"Rock. You?"

"Wide range- except rap and heavy metal/screamer." And it continued on like this- as we sat down and had lunch. Suddenly, in mid bite, Itachi stopped.

"Kaori- see that group over there?" Itachi asked me- gesturing over to my left. Looking, I saw a small group of students- and in the midst of them- Kabuto.

"The ones with Kabuto- yeah," I answered, turning back to him.

"That's some more of the evils here. Tayuya, Kimimaru, Sakon, and Kin." Just then, Itachi looked over my shoulder and glared. Looking back towards that direction- I realized that Kabuto and the small group were looking at me. Some of them glaring at Itachi- but Kabuto's eyes were on me- completely ignoring Itachi.

"You must be careful," Itachi says, looking at me seriously, and I nodded. After a little while, he looked back over at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked me softly, and I nodded. I got the feeling he didn't like being near Kurosaki- or it's affiliates- so I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Lets go see how the game at the ball field is going- shall we?" he asked, and I nodded, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye- I saw him glare one last time at Kabuto and the others. When we reached the ball field, a ball was sailing our way.

"Heads up!" Instantly Itachi took off his shirt and used it to catch the ball- so he wouldn't hurt his hand. If I wasn't able to control myself- my jaw would have dropped. Itachi not only looked like a god in the facial structures- but had the body of a god as well. His abs were remarkable- and I couldn't help but stare- until I heard a soft snicker behind me. Turning, I saw Ino and Sakura smiling at me knowingly. Blushing, I turned away from them and back to Itachi.

"I'm going to join the game- you can if you want, or you can sit with those two," he smiled.

"I'll sit out this game," I said, and turned to walk away, and said over my shoulder," I don't want to show any one up."

"Ohhh- really?" he said," I'll remember that." Smiling, I sat down with Ino and Sakura- who were still smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

"We saw that ogling," Sakura said, softly pushing my shoulder playfully.

"You've got it bad for Itachi," Ino smiled.

"No I don't- I was just taken by surprise," I said, denying.

"R—ight," they said in unison. We sat there, talking for about five hours- until the guys decided it was time to end the game. Itachi, Sasori and Deidara walked over- shirts off and sweat beading down their bodies.

"Eww- Dei, put a shirt on!" Ino said, covering her eyes. Sakura and I laughed, and then we heard a couple yells.

"Shit- not them again," Deidara said, looking back out on the field.

"Come on- lets take care of them," Sasori said, giving Sakura a quick kiss. They all walked back out onto the field, and I looked to see some of Kurosaki there- looking like they were trying to pick a fight. Neither were going to throw the first punch though. Suddenly, I felt a tug around my mid section, and I yelped in surprise.

"Kaori!" Sakura explained, and went to punch the person behind me- but the punch was intervened by Tayuya.

"Your fight is with me," Tayuya said, and Ino was also busy with Kin. I heard shouts on the ball field and saw a fight breaking out. Who ever was holding me- starting walking backwards. Suddenly, we stopped though- and I was slightly scared- slightly shivering. I realized this was no game- and that there could only be one person holding me.

"Where you think your going?" I recognized Gaara's voice.

"Let her go Kabuto," Temari said threateningly.

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me?" he demanded smugly.

"I'm glad you asked," Temari answered," Now Kankuro." I heard a rustling from above and the sides- and instantly I was dropped. The second I was free- I began crawling away.

"Damn you all!" Kabuto yelled," Guys- follow!" Instantly, the fights all stopped- and all the people affiliated with Kurosaki left. Instantly I was surrounded by familiar faces.

"You alright Kaori?" Sakura asked, crouching down beside me. I was still to shaky to even answer.

"Kaori?"

"What happened?" I recognized Jiraiya's voice- and heard him rushing over.

"What do you think happened?" Madara's pissed off voice answered. Jiraiya kneeled down beside me, and shone a flashlight in my eyes for a couple seconds- and then spoke.

"Kaori?" Instantly, Itachi was in front of my vision- and I saw a cut on his lip.

"Jiraiya- will she be alright?" Ino asked.

"She should be," he answered, standing up.

"Kaori- please say something," Itachi begged me.

"You're hurt," I finally said after a long silence, and reached out towards his lip. His hand caught mine, and he softly squeezed.

"My injuries don't matter- all that matters is if you're alright," he said," Are you?"

"I… I think so," I replied, and he nodded once.

"Come on- lets go get something to eat," Sasori said," It might be good for all of us- clear our heads."

"Yeah," Ino said softly, agreeing.

"You guys go ahead- we'll catch up," Itachi said, and everyone nodded- and left Itachi and I there on the side field. He sat down on the grass beside me- facing the opposite way I was- and we just sat there, in silence. Finally, he spoke.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked me- and my voice disappeared- and it was a couple minutes before I found it.

"I… I'd rather not talk about that," I said, and got up, and began quickly walking away.

"Kaori- wait up!" he said, and jogged after me. I tripped over my own two feet- and began to fall- but Itachi grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him- and together we rolled down the hill. When we stopped rolling, he was leaning over me. My breath got caught in my throat again- and I was amazed by his pure beauty. Then I gasped inwardly, as Itachi leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips under the stars.


	9. trapped

_WOOT! I finished this chapt in about 2 hours. I had it started, but ended up changing it. And i havent done much in it- cuz i kinda lost inspiration- but then i got some ideas- and so... here you all go! I hope you enjoy! please review and tell me what you think! Oh- and i now except anon. reviews! so... yeah...._

_Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto- just Kaori and Keera... and somewhat the plot and stuff... since its not actual Ninja-version of Naruto... but well... never mind... I only own my 2 OC's_

_---_

Monday came- and when I walked out of the dorm building Itachi wasn't there. As I walked to English, I thought about last night. After he had kissed me, I had taken off- leaving him there on the field.

"_I hope that me running away like that hadn't hurt his feelings,"_ I thought_," I just… so much had happened in just fifteen minutes… and I didn't know what else to do…"_ I had been the first one back to the dorm, and so I was able to get into my room before anyone could question me. After about an hour of lying in my bed, thinking things over, I had heard Temari, Sakura and Hinata return. Sakura had came to my room to see if I was there- and I had feigned sleep- to avoid any questions from them. I couldn't really answer any questions if I didn't know the answers myself.

"_Why didn't you fight back_?" Itachi's voice repeated itself in my head, as it had many times since last night. That was probably the only one I could answer right off the bat- but I didn't feel like explaining it. It was personal… a thing from my past that I didn't feel like sharing to any one. It scared me to even think about it- if I had to tell someone, it would be worse. Last night was gut wrenching- and I surprised myself that I didn't cry when I was alone last night. For some reason, when I looked around, I realized I had stopped. Though, when I looked up ahead, about twenty feet, I saw Yoroi and Haku. When I turned left to take a detour- I saw Zabuza and Misumi; turning right, I saw that Dosu and Fujin where standing there. Turning to look behind me, I saw that Zaku was standing there- with Kabuto with him.

"Well, well, well- if this isn't a surprise," Kabuto said, taking a few steps towards me. I was trapped- like an animal. No way out, away from this.

"_I guess I have to let the chips fall were they will,"_ I thought, as Kabuto got closer and closer.

"I hope we didn't scare you last night Kaori," Kabuto said, as he stopped, just five feet away from me," We were only trying to have fun- but Akatsuki made it all go wrong."

"_Sure,"_ I thought, but kept quiet.

"I was wondering- since I hadn't been able to ask you properly, until now- if maybe you'd like to join us?" Kabuto asked me, gesturing to the others who had closed in around me; I was now in the middle of a circle; Kabuto continued," As a member of Korusaki, you'd have a lot more fun. My uncle could pay for anything you wanted; we have better parties then Akatsuki as well- and the school loves us better then them."

"Plus- at the end of the party- we don't send anyone home," Dosu said.

"Especially pretty ladies like you," Zaku continued. I didn't know if I should be flattered he just complemented me- or sick.

"And you'd have dibs at who ever you wanted- none of us are taken," Misumi told me.

"So- what do you say?" Kabuto asked- and when I looked past him- I saw that the halls were emptying.

"I say that I should get to class before I'm late," I answered," So if you don't mind…" I took some tentative steps towards the direction of my class- and Dosu and Haku parted- to let me by. With that- I quickly walked towards 's English class- and made it in just as the bell rang.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss. Chideera," Mr. Namiashi said, as I made my way to my seat- beside Neji. I sat down and saw Neji look slightly confused- as Fujin and Misumi came into the class- not long after me.

"You two are late," Mr. Namiashi said sternly.

"Yeah- sorry, got held up by something…important," Misumi said, looking over at me as he sat down. I looked down at my table, as Neji and Mr. Namiashi- and probably Shino and everyone else in class- who saw Misumi look at me- looked at me.

"Well- just don't let it happen again," Mr. Namiashi said, recovering from hearing that," Pass up your homework, and open to page 50 in the book."

-

It seemed like forever until class ended, and as the bell rang, I saw Neji turn to me. Quickly, I picked up my bag, not even putting anything away- and walked out of the class room; leaving Neji there, mouth partially open as though he had been about to say something (which he had been). Outside the classroom, I didn't stop, and walked right pass my class. Coming to a corner, I turned it and leaned against the wall. It was an alley, and was darkened- even though the sun was out. Taking some deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down. Then, once I was sure that Algebra 2 was about to start soon- I came out of the alley and walked to the class. As soon as I sat down next to Sasuke, the bell rang. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke studying me curiously- obviously wondering.

"Alright class- lets begin," Mr.H said, walking into the classroom.

-

The end of my last class- History- finally came- and I tried to quickly get from there to my dorm without being stopped by anyone. Though when I heard some laughter- I looked up ahead, and saw Ino and Sakura up ahead. Quickly, I spun on my heel and went to flee- but ended up turning straight into the last person I wanted to talk to.

"We need to talk." Was all Itachi said, as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind him. I allowed him to do so, not knowing what to do- but I did know I probably don't have the strength to fight him. We came to an empty class room- and he closed the door behind us. I felt like a scolded child as his eyes seemed to glare at me.

"Please tell me that what Neji thinks he saw isn't true," Itachi said.

"I don't know… what you mean…" I responded.

"Don't play innocent!" Itachi yelled, and I jumped slightly at his raised tone; he tried calming down as he continued," Neji said that you came into English this morning- almost late. Then seconds later, two members of Kurosaki came into the classroom- and when explaining to the teacher why they were late- one looked at you when saying "important matter to attend to"." I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Well? Did they corner you?!" Itachi asked me, looking me in the eyes. I looked away- and he knew instantly.

"DAMN IT!" Itachi yelled, taking the nearest chair, picking it up and throwing it across the room. My eyes widened in fear and shock; was this the true Itachi… or was it because of Kurosaki?

"I can't believe this…" Itachi said to himself, turning his back on me, and trying to calm down," can't believe this is happening."

"Itachi… I-"

"Don't you understand?!" Itachi asked me, turning and facing me. His eyes- instead of the gentle, kindness I was used to- were blazing with fury.

"How can you do this?! Join THEM?!" Itachi demanded from me.

"I-" I began but Itachi cut me off.

"You don't understand anything do you?! They're only using you! They don't care about you! How could you be so stupid?! I thought that-"

"I HAVENT JOINED THEM YET!" I yelled at him, tears brimming my eyes, and throwing my books on the floor. Itachi looked at me, slightly shocked.

"You… haven't?" He asked me softly.

"No- but since you're acting like this- maybe I should!" With that, I walked to the door, slammed it open and stomped out. I didn't go to the dorm; I just kept walking around campus, until I found myself outside an abandon building. Never before had I seen it- so, as I walked inside, I was in awe with what inside. Most people would only see the dirtiness, the dust… the abandonment. But I saw the beauty behind the dirt.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I turned around and saw a somewhat tall guy with orange-ish hair.

"I-… uhm… I was just walking around.. and found myself here…" I answered. He only nodded once.

"Who are you?" he asked me again.

"Kaori Chideera… you?"

"—"

"I see you found her Jugo- good job. Kabuto will be glad." A woman with red hair came out of the shadows- and sneered at me. She pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"_Kabuto…"_ I thought," _That means…. These two are acquainted with Kurosaki…"_ I took a step back and felt something behind me. Turning around quickly, I found myself face to face with a guy with white hair- the tips slightly had a bluish tint.

"Where you think you going?" he asked me.

"I... uhm…" I said, not knowing what to say.

"Suigetsu- be good." Turning back towards the girl and Jugo, I saw a guy in the shadows. I heard the guy behind me- Suigetsu- grunt, and the guy walked into the light.

"_I've seen him somewhere before… but where_?" I thought. His white hair was hanging behind him- just a little bit below his shoulders, and two strands of bangs were also pulled together at the end; they hung in front of his face, and rested against his upper chest. His green eyes looked at me, and the red lining around them made the green stand out even more.

"_Wait… he was at the lunch table the other day… Itachi pointed him out… as well as a few others…_" I thought.

"Alright… let the fun begin." I turned and saw a red haired girl behind me. She had a hat on her head, and she seemed a little too confident.

"Yeah, let the fun begin," came two echoes, and I turned a different direction.

"_They were at the table as well…"_ I thought, as I remembered those at the table.

"_Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon_," Itachi's voice repeated. Beside Sakon, I saw an identical person- and realized he had a twin.

"No," Kimimaro said," You heard what Kabuto told us Tayuya. We must not harm her."

"Must not harm me?" I thought with slight surprise.

"Fine," Tayuya sighed.

"Aw," came the saddened response from Sakon's twin.

"It's alright Yukon- we'll have fun at some point- I know we will," Sakon told his twin.

"We will?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"I think I'm just going to…" I said, and took a step towards the door.

"I'm sorry- but I cant let you go," Kimimaro said, as another person appeared, blocking my exit. I looked back at Kimimaro and suddenly wondered exactly how far Kabuto was willing to go to get an answer from me.

"_Itachi…"_ I thought, and nodded slightly," _I guess I have no real choice except to stay…"_


	10. untold secrets

_Wow... its been a year since i began this fanfic... awesome!_

_And I re-read what i have so far... and realized something... words are missing_  
_SO- i am going to re-write those and fix that! as soon as i post this!... unless i forget to- cuz im very tired right now, and im thinking of going to bed..._

_ANYWAY_

_I hope you enjoy this chappie! The next one will be interesting and better for ItaKao ^_^ - I have a question for all you who read this though:_  
_What coupling do you like better? ItaKao or KabuKao? Itachi x Kaori or Kabuto x Kaori_

_Please let me know!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- I just own Kaori!_

* * *

Flashback to the end of last chapter:

"I think I'm just going to…" I said, and took a step towards the door.

"I'm sorry- but I cant let you go," Kimimaro said, as another person appeared, blocking my exit. I looked back at Kimimaro and suddenly wondered exactly how far Kabuto was willing to go to get an answer from me.

"_Itachi…"_ I thought, and nodded slightly," _I guess I have no real choice except to stay…"_

* * *

I dont have any clue on how much time passed while I waited, surrounded by the people that were holding me hostage. Every now and then- one or two would disappear- but Kimimaro always stayed. Not once did he move, leave his place in the building. Occasionally- he coughed- and it sounded horrible. I was truly worried that he might be seriously ill- there had been a few times in my past I had heard that cough, and the person always died.

"He's on his way- along with a few others," Tayuya said, and disappeared back outside. Kimimaro nodded silently, and I stood there, listening to his uneven breathing. No doubt, he was ill- secretly, I wondered if there was something I might be able to do for him; but my thoughts where interupted as the door opened and several people entered.

"Guys- give her a coat or jacket, would ya? She's probably freezing." I recognized Kabuto's voice, and silently scoffed.

"It's alright- I'm fine," I told him- though I truly was kind of cold; I didnt want him to know that though.

"Very well," Kabuto said, and came closer to me; behind him was Yoru, Dosu,Zabuza, and some guy I didnt recognize. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Karin look attentive, eyes on Kabuto the whole time.

"_Go figure_," I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes; though as I thought about it- if you dont include the other night, Kabuto's been nothing but nice, kind and gentlemen-like with me. Itachi... he just yelled at me and accused me earlier of something I hadnt even thought of doing.

"_And he called me stupid to top it all off_," I thought, scowling.

"Something wrong?" Kabuto asked, and I looked up at him.

"No... well- just thinking thats all. After the other night I'm still very wary of all you."

"Fair enough- but as I told you this morning, Kaori- I never meant for any of that to happen. Akatsuki made my plans go all wrong. I never had any intention of hurting you."

"_I've been told that line before_," I thought, but just nodded slightly.

"If you gave me the chance- I'd like to make it up to you," he continued, and that made me wonder. I looked up at him curiously.

"Make it up to me... how?" Wordlessly, Dosu walked over- and I saw a small box in his hand, which he handed to Kabuto.

"This is for you- I would like you to keep it." He handed me the box, and curiously I studied the outside of it. It was moderately thin- about one inch thick- and if I had to guess, nine inches long. Without looking up- I realized that everyone was waiting for me to open it.

"_Guess I dont really have a choice..." _I thought, as I opened it. Once open, and I saw what was inside, I gasped- to my surprise, and quickly put a hand over my mouth. Inside, lying on what looked to be- and probably was- pure silk, was a diamond necklace- which was also probably one hundred percent authentic.

"It's nothing much- I would have gotten better, but the store I went to was out of the 20 carat diamond necklaces; all they had left was the nine carat," Kabuto told me, rubbing the back of his head. I couldnt believe what I was holding.

"_Nine carat diamond necklace... probably several hundred to a couple thousand dollars... and it was more then likely purely authentic, knowing how Kabuto is..." _I thought, astounded.

"Kabuto- continue on." Looking up for the first time, I saw it was the guy I didnt know who had spoken. Wordlessly, Kabuto nodded, accepting papers from Yoru.

"If you think you know Akatsuki- its members- and those who are affiliated with Akatsuki... you should read this," Kabuto said grimly, handing me the papers. Closing the box and setting it softly on my lap, I accepted the papers.

"_Uchiha, Madara. Believed to know information on the murder of Namikaze, Minato- and the disappearance of Uzumaki, Kushina_." I flipped to the next page, unbelievingly.

"_Terasouhmi, Hidan. Killed a six year old girl when he was 14. Paroled from jail at age 18." _All the papers were like this. All of Akatsuki had some sort of wanted or murder charge or under-age court appearance. Even Itachi.

"_Uchiha, Itachi. Age 17, beat a guy nearly to death with just his bare fists. Went to jail for 4 years. Paroled at age 21_."

"_Itachi... done that...?" _I thought, my eyes wide. Then what happened in the classroom appeared in my head, like a movie clip, and I flinched as I saw, once again, the chair hit the wall- and the wild look in his eyes. I couldnt believe it- and apparently Kabuto saw that, and softly put his hand on mine- trying to comfort me.

"Kabu-"

"May I ask why you are here?" All of us looked up at the small balcony like area, where a second door was. Both and Jiriyia were standing there. Jiriyia was staring at the guy I didnt know, and came down the steps and offered me his hand. I accepted his help getting up- because more then anything right now- I wanted to be alone, but I dont think Kabuto would leave me alone- or let me leave any time soon.

"What? Are you telling me I'm not allowed here?"

"Not without a visitors badge- and you know that Orochimaru." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Orochimaru... that's Kabuto's uncle?" I thought, and saw the same look in their eyes. An eerie look- and I walked up the stairs, putting the box with the necklace in my pocket. Kabuto nodded softly to me as I reached the top where Jiriyia was.

"I shall see you around, Miss. Chideera," Kabuto told me, and then disappeared into the shadows with his uncle. I saw them walk out of the door, and then followed Jiriyia out the door we were at.

"Are you alright, Miss. Chideera?" Mr. Umino asked me.

"Yeah- I'm fine. How'd you know where to find me?" I asked them.

"Orochimaru always went to abandon places when we were in school- so I figured thats where Kabuto might be- and since I was told that you hadnt been seen or heard from since last class today. I figured that where Kabuto might be- you might be; he might have followed you or got you there somehow," Jiriyia said, and looked back at me- but then looked back forward.

"Who told you that? That I was... missing?" Silence. I sighed, and shrugged; I walked past them, trying to get away from them- but they kept up with me. Stopping in my tracks, I kept my face forward.

"I'd like to be alone, please."

"Uhm... okay. Just be careful," Jiriyia said, and they left me; Finally, i was able to try to think clearly without having any one watching me. I was still clutching the papers in my hand, and with my free hand, I brought out the necklace. Sitting down on the grassy hill, I opened the case again, and stared at the sparking diamonds.

"_How could any guy that gives a girl this be as bad as Akatsuki and everyone says he i_s?" I let go of the papers, and fingered the necklace for a few minutes, just appreciating what Kabuto had given me.

"_He's cute... rich... nice... kind... gentlemen-like... but there was that scary side of him that I knew existed," I thought," Then there's Itachi... kind, most of the time... gentle... fun to be around... protective... very cute... but..._." I stared down at the papers," _There's a part of him I dont know about... I didnt know existed until today..._" I laid down on the grass, and stared up at the star-filled sky, allowing my thoughts to wonder freely. What was I gonna do?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up the next morning, and got ready for the upcoming day. Today, I wasnt gonna play nice; I wasnt gonna be the nice, sweet, innocent version of me. Today- I was going to get answers- whether I got answers the easy way or the hard way was up the people I was gonna question. Out of my closet, I grabbed my punk-style cloths- including boots. From my dresser, I grabbed the punk belt, bracelet and hair barrette. Put on some dark eye-shadow and nodded to myself in the mirror.

"It's go time," I told myself softly, but determinedly. Walking out of my room, down the hall, I went straight for the door. Sakura and Hinata were sitting at the table eating breakfast; I saw Sakura look at me like I had two heads- but ignored it. Closing the door behind me and shouldering my bag, I walked down the steps and out the main door to the dormitory. Stopping just outside the door, I looked around. Across the street, I saw Yoroi, Dosu- and a little surprise, Suigetsu and Karin. Karin saw me, and glared. I glared right back at her- today, I wasnt going to let myself be intimidated by no one. What I learned today would determine whether or not I joined sides with Kabuto- or if I would end up one day kicking him where it hurts. I wasnt going to allow him to toy with my feelings- I've been through that once- I wasnt going to allow it to happen to me again.

"Kao..ri?" I looked to my left and saw Naruto standing there.

"_Uzumaki, Kushina_." The name sped through my mind, and I noted that Naruto had the same last name. No doubt they were probably related somehow.

"Hey Naruto. Do you know where I can find Itachi?"

"Uhm... no... not really..."

"Too bad... Well- if you come across him, tell him I'm looking for him. Thanks- bye." With that, I walked away, towards English. Nodding to the teacher as I entered, I took my seat next to Neji, and waited for class to begin. Afterwards, I went to Algebra; before the bell rang, I turned towards Sasuke.

"Any idea where you're brother might be?"

"No- actually no one's seen him this morning. Why?"

"Eh. Well if you do see him, let him know im looking for him." The bell rang after that- so Sasuke couldnt answer, just nodded his head. Afterwards, I headed to Chemistry- where I confidently and assuredly sat next to Haku.

"Morning," I told him, and he smiled at me.

"Good morning Miss. Chideera." I saw Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all look at me- more like almost glare at me. They were probably thinking I was siding with Kurosaki- but I wasnt... yet. Art class came, and I sat at my normal table with Konan, Deidara and Sasori. I could tell that Sakura had spoken to Sasori- who had spoken to the other two- about what happened in Chemistry between me and Haku. As the class went on, I spoke.

"Any of you know where I could find Itachi?"

"Nope."

"No one has seen him- or heard from him all day."

"_Same story- it's fixed; idiots... Itachi doesnt want to speak to me huh? Fine. I'll find him on my own_," I thought, and told them," Very well. IF you do happen to come across him- tell him I'm looking for him." Konan stared at me for a few minutes, but nodded in the end. Each class was like that- I told one person to tell Itachi, should they come across him, that I was looking for him. I figured if he was hiding, and a lot of people told him the same thing- that he would come out and seek me. After History, I walked out of the classroom and looked around as I walked. Then, suddenly- someone yanked me out of the hallway, and into an empty classroom. Spinning around- and trying to yank free- I saw it was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"I hear your looking for me."

"Yes- I am. And you're not leaving until you tell me the truth. Every bit of it."

"Truth? Everything I've said has been the truth..."

"So the other day when you called me an idiot- you were telling the tru-"

"Everything but that- but ive never lied to you. So what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this-" I said, pulling out the papers and slamming the on the desk in front of him. He only looked at them for a brief second, before he swiped them off the desk and slammed his hands on the same desk. I saw him clutch the sides of the desk- so hard that his knuckles where beginning to turn white.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That?"

"Doesnt matter. Now-"

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" He yelled, throwing the desk out of the way and pinning me against the wall. This time, I didnt flinch; I didnt allow my eyes to tear up. I was going to stand my ground- no matter what.

"Kabuto gave them to me yesterday when I hung out with him." Itachi lowered his head, and I could tell he was slightly shaking.

"You... Hung out with Yakushi?"

"Yepp. And compared to how you've been these past two days- he's in favor of getting my approval." It was silent, while I watched Itachi; after a few minutes, he backed up away from me, but didnt look me in the eyes. He didnt look at me at all.

"What do you want to know?" He finally asked me- his voice very soft and quiet.

"What happened to cause that? Cause what you done?"

"Fine. I'll tell you- but you have to promise that what I tell you... doesnt leave this room... doesnt leave you and I." He finally looked up at me, and I saw a new emotion I had never seen in his eyes- sadness and regret.

"I promise."


	11. the untold truth

_Gomenesai_  
Gomenesai for the cliffhanger everyone!

Its just... I myself- had NO- absolutly- NO Idea what i was going to do... that was all spur of the moment...  
So... yeah...

I forgot to ask last chapter- but what do you think happened to land Itachi in Jail? o.O kinda to late to ask- but if you give me your truthful first thoughts on that, that'd be cool to see what everyone thought happened. But- here's Itachi's story. I had to listen to Emoish, angsty, sad, angry songs in order to write this- and it helped! :D

Warning:  
this chapter contains mostly anger, cussing, yelling, some violence.. and some romance (near the end)

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- just Kaori and Keera and the plot. :D

* * *

_**{{{ FLASHBACK BEGINS }}}**_

"I... cant let Nii-san... see me... like this..." fourteen year old Sasuke muttered, gripping the stair railing heading up to the apartment he and his older brother shared. His leg hurt- which made the trek to the apartment floor that much harder- to complicate things even more, he had to make sure no one saw him in his current state- because then Itachi would know. Finally making it to the third floor, and to the door, Sasuke fumbled with the keys, his injured hand making just that much harder. Sasuke bit back a curse as the keys dropped from his hands, and landed with a jingle-sound. Looking around warily as he bent over slowly, painfully, Sasuke retrieved the keys and tried again to open the door.

"_Success_," he thought, grimly, opening the door and walking in. His brother's things were no where to be seen.

"_He must still be out_," Sasuke breathed, relieved- and swung the door shut behind him; but that was a mistake, because as he done so, a sharp, piercing pain coursed through his body, mainly his ribs. Clutching his ribs, Sasuke doubled over in agony.

"_Maybe... if I hadnt been so prideful... I would have... allowed.. Naruto to stay... with me... on my way home... like Ino suggested..." _Sasuke thought grimly, standing up despite the protests of his body. Staggering down the hall, he went into the bathroom and got a better look at himself. A bruise covered his left eye; his nose was bleeding; his lip was split in two places. Several bruises- both purple and yellow- dotted his chest and back. Several cuts- not deep- were scattered on his right leg.

"That's why it hurt to put pressure on it," Sasuke muttered, frowning. Looking at the clock, he momentarily froze, as he realized Itachi would be home any second. Quickly, gathering supplies, he limped to his room, and shut the door, locking it so Itachi couldnt come in. Sighing, Sasuke began trying to cleanse his wounds- though it stung, he continued. A few moments passed- and from outside his door, he heard another door.

"Yo," Itachi called back towards Sasuke's room, letting him know he was home. That only made Sasuke hurry along faster, anxious to get all traces of the beating covered. Minutes ticked by, the clock on the wall only annoying Sasuke; but, at last, he was done. Walking over to the mirror, doing his best not to wince or limp, Sasuke looked in the mirror. The only problem left was the bruise.

"Hopefully he buys this," Sasuke muttered, taking out the cover-up Sasuke had found in his bag- no doubt Ino's. Rolling his eyes at the thought of putting make up on, Sasuke dotted across the purple bruise- then to even out the color- as Ino old him- he done his whole face. Nodding to himself- his pride all but gone- he unlocked his door and made his way to the small kitchen.

"'Bout time you came out- got a girl in there or something?" Itachi joked.

"Ha-ha," Sasuke said as dryly as he could; the slightest change in behavior would alert Itachi; Grabbing his schoolbag, Sasuke began walking towards his room.

"Sasuke." Softly, he gulped, worried.

"Yeah?"

"Were you ever planning on telling me about this?"

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"Turn around and see for yourself." Sasuke began to turn around- but moved the wrong way and winced- and immediately Itachi noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked his younger brother, dropping the bloody jacket.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass- I thought maybe, just maybe you had gotten hit in gym class- but no- that can't be- because you wouldn't wince from that," Itachi said, and made his way over to Sasuke. Once in front of him, Itachi cocked an eye brow, and raised his arm; using his sleeve- Itachi wiped away some of the powder, and his mouth gapped slightly- then he began wiping Sasuke's whole face- as Sasuke frowned and sighed- but stayed put. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later; better to be sooner- but he had hoped it would be later. Finally, all the foundation was gone, and the bruise was uncovered.

"Sasuke- what the hell happened?" Itachi demanded.

"It's nothing-" Sasuke said, turning around to walk away; Itachi grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"**TO HELL ITS NOTHING**," Itachi seethed, completely pissed off," Now- Tell Me What Happened." Sasuke sighed, but nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a good thirty minutes later, and Sasuke was finished with telling Itachi everything that had occurred in the past week. He couldnt tell what was going through Itachi's mind at the moment. His eyes- his facial expression- was completely stoic; his body completely rigid.

"Nii-san?"

"Thank you. Go do your homework." Sasuke nodded, and stood up, not caring that he winced this time. Before he left the room, Itachi spoke again.

"Did you take care of yourself? The wounds?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded, so Sasuke left to his room, to do his homework.

"_Mom... Dad... forgive me. I failed you... I let them... him get to Sasuke... I let him injure your little boy... my little brother... and for that, I am sorry_." Itachi stared straight ahead, his eyes locked on the picture that was taken a few years back- when their parents had been alive- when all was right. But that all shattered into a million pieces. The cops thought it an accident- but Itachi- and Sasuke- as well as their cousin Madara- knew it was anything but.

"_Yakushi_." Itachi sneered, his knuckles going white, his face as white as a ghost. No doubt- it was _Yakushi_ and his thugs that had done this. No doubt. At. All. Standing, Itachi left a note for Sasuke- then walked to the closet, grabbed the baseball bat- and with one look back towards Sasuke's room- Itachi walked out of the door. There was no going back now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke realized it was getting pretty dark, and walked out of his room.

"Nii-sa-" Sasuke called out- but stopped when he saw the dark room was empty. Turning on a light, Sasuke looked around and saw a note- with Itachi's writing- placed under their parents picture. Walking over to it, he picked it up, and began reading.

**Sasuke**

**Forgive me, but this must be done. **

**You know it. I know it. **

**I know Yakushi and his family best.**

**You need to stay in school- do good, like Mom wanted.**

**Dad would be doing what I am about to- because he was the man of the house.**

**But that is now my responsibility.**

**Because of The Yakushi family. **

**This is on them- no one blames you. HE is at fault here.**

**Take care. There is enough food in the fridge if i should get caught...**

**Just be good while Im gone.**

**DO NOT come out looking for me.**

**DO NOT call the cops.**

**DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT**

**calling Madara or any of the others. **

**This is between me and Yakushi.**

**Always has been- always will be.**

**-Itachi**

"Itachi!" Sasuke seethed- and then a knock at the door sounded. As quick as he could, Sasuke made his way over and wrenched the door open.

"Oh... hey."

"Well i really feel important now," Sasori said dryly, but recovered," Is Itachi around?"

"Uhm... No- he left a little while ago... dont know where to or how long he'll be gone." It was the truth, might as well tell the guy that much.

"Oh, okay, well when he gets back can you te-" just then, the street lights came on, and Sasori saw the shape Sasuke was in.

"What the- what happened to you kid?"

"Oh- its nothing.. just got in a fight- thats all..." Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fight?"

"_Shit_." Sasuke thought- as his and Itachi's older cousin came into view.

"Sasuke..." Madara said, as he came within inches of his younger cousin, and poked him in the ribs, causing Sasuke to double over and fall to his knees," Dont lie to me. What _Really_ happened? And _Where_ is Itachi?"

"I dont know where he is- and he told me not to tell anyone of this- i cant-" Madara picked Sasuke up by the shirt and pushed him against the wall, causing Sasuke to wince and clench his wrist.

"Tell me- Now." The look in Madara's eyes was murderous, and Sasuke realized he didnt have a choice.

"Fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

No sooner were the final words out of Sasuke's mouth- did Madara storm out of the apartment, slamming the door open. Sasori sat there, thoughtful, then spoke.

"When the phone rings- answer it, as quickly as you can," Sasori told him- then he too, left; quieter and calmer than Madara had.

"_Forgive me Itachi_," Sasuke thought, looking over at the family picture. As time passed, he grew restless, but pacing hurt to much. Then the phone rang, and Sasuke lunged for it.

0o0o0o0o0o

"You really are as dumb as you look- Madara's gonna kill you, yeah." The blonde boy pointed out to the his older friend. Itachi just sat there, not saying anything.

"**UCHIHA- YOU DUMB ASS**-"

"Sir, please, leave this for a different time," the officer said, and Madara seethed; the officer then unlocked the bar door which led to the barred-room Itachi was in.

"Come. Now." Madara ordered, but Itachi just sat there.

"Itachi- do not TEST ME! Now-"

"**SHUT UP MADARA**!" Itachi yelled, finally looking at someone. He- just like Sasuke- had a bruise on his face. As well as some scars here and there- and it looked like his whole right arm was bandaged. His lip too, was split. His eyes were blazing with fury.

"If i could- I would have killed them _all- _then i would have made my way to the _his _nephew- and killed him. Finally, it would be just me and _Him_- and trust me when i say, i would kill _him_ or die trying."

"Look- I know this is personal- but it's personal for both of us-"

"**HE ATTACKED SASUKE**-!"

"**I KNOW HE DID**!" Madara spat back; the two of them stared each other down, neither giving in; finally, Madara continued," I know it;s personal- but you have to let this _Go_. Trust _me._" Something in Madara's eyes flickered, and Itachi finally calmed, and nodded. Madara would give Itachi his chance of revenge- but only later- when Itachi was more stronger, and when Yakushi Kabuto and Yakushi Orochimaru least expected it.

_**{{{ FLASHBACK ENDS }}}**_

Kaori just stood there, staring at Itachi. Her legs then gave out, and she fell to the floor. Itachi saw her shoulders heave, and she began shuddering- then he saw something fall from her face, and land on her hands below her.

"Hey-" Itachi said, bending down, and raising her chin softly.

"You've been through so much... and its all... because of Kabuto and his uncle?"

"Yeah," Itachi nodded.

"But... I dont... understand... how..?"

"Yakushi Orochimaru ordered the hit on my parents- and Yakushi Kabuto, Zabuza, and Kimimaru are the ones that attacked Sasuke."

"I see," Kaori sniffed; Itachi softly dried her tears with his finger tips, and held her close.

"I care so, so, _So_ much about you Kaori- I dont want to see you hurt like I saw Sasuke hurt- or like what happened to my parents- I never want to lose you. That would be the end of the line for me." Kaori's eyes widened, and more tears fell.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, leaning back.

"I've never had anyone say that to me- ever," Kaori confessed," I've never known love- until I met you." When he gave her a confused look, she continued," I'm an orphan- Keera has been the only person that has been in my life the whole time- I've never had the one same person... but you... and everyone here... Sasuke... Sakura... Akatsuki... Jiriyia..."

"Shh," Itachi said, wiping away my tears once more. He stood up and held out his hand; I accepted it, and he held me close to him once we were standing. I felt him lean back, then saw him lean down and he kissed me. My eyes widened in shock, but then I relaxed.

"_As long as I have Itachi- and he has me- I have a feeling everything will be alright. Though, what am I to do with Kabuto... and Itachi's undying want for revenge?_"

* * *

Authoress Note:

I hope this was to everyone's liking... so to say...

OK- I hope this makes up for the cliffy last chapter!

Please review and tell me what you think!

And if you think its overdoing it- put yourself in Itachi-kun's shoes :)


	12. Haku's warning

I HAVE RETURNED!  
Well- I am TRYING to return to fanfic writing anyway.  
Still have a rather busy scedule- BUT I have gotten two chapters uploaded within 2 days. That's pretty good!  
Sadly, I also had to delete a few fanfics- but it had to be done.

I rather like this chapter. Many ItaKao moments- and even a few Haku/Kaori moments (nothing romantic or anything)  
Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I own Kaori though

* * *

"_As long as I have Itachi- and he has me- I have a feeling everything will be alright. Though, what am I to do with Kabuto... and Itachi's undying want for revenge?_"

The following few days seemed to pass quickly, but only because Kaori's mind was elsewhere.  
"_I have to figure it out- soon_," she thought; 'it' being what to do about Kabuto. She hadn't said anything to him since he had given her the necklace- and that was something she didn't know what to do with. No one else knew of its existence; it lay in a dresser drawer in her room.  
"_I have to give it back... don't I? If I accept it, it's like I'm giving him the okay to get closer; like I'm choosing him and Kurosaki over Itachi and Akatsuki..._" Kaori barely heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class; shaking her head to try to clear her thoughts, Kaori stood up and reached towards her science book. A soft hand landed on hers, and she looked up- only to look straight into Haku's eyes. The girlish-looking male smiled a soft smile at her, slightly easing her tension.  
"Kabuto wishes to speak with you," Haku told her- and then much to her surprise, he said," But I think you should just keep the direction you are. You're doing good... Kabuto would-" Before he could finish, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto surrounded them- and Sakura even slapped his hand off of Kaori's. With that soft smile still on his face, Haku left the classroom.  
"_Kabuto would- what?_" Kaori wondered, curious as to what Haku was about to say. What he _did _say seemed like Haku believed Kaori should stay with Itachi... that Kabuto was bad news. But that didn't make any sense- wasn't Haku one of Kabuto's guys?  
"Hey- you okay?" Sakura asked, waving a hand in front of Kaori's face.  
"Huh? Oh- yeah. Fine," Kaori smiled," Just have a lot on my mind." As they walked out into the bitter cold of the approaching winter, Kaori retreated back to her thoughts.  
"_I have to know what Haku was about to say- I have to... but how? Maybe ask him tomorrow in class?_" Kaori was going to do that- but she realized that her friends would probably swoop in too soon- she would have to find a different time to ask the Kurosaki member about his words.

Kaori began following Sakura towards their normal lunch place- when she was suddenly hugged from behind.  
"Eep!" Kaori exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.  
"That was a cute sound," Itachi whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her neck. She blushed crimson from ear to ear, while Sakura tried to suppress her laugh.  
"Do you mind if I take her from you?" Itachi asked Sakura, a smile lingering on his lips.  
"Not- at- all," Sakura said, in a sing-song voice, and continued on her way. Itachi reached down and grasped Kaori's hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Ever since he had told her his story- and she had told him a brief amount of hers- they had felt closer than ever; but Kaori knew that at some point, she would need to tell him the full story.  
"Where are we going?" Kaori asked, looking around, as Itachi led her through campus.  
"Oh, just a small cafe. Nothing much," Itachi smiled. The wind began to pick up a bit, and Kaori involuntarily shivered; this didn't go unnoticed by Itachi, who instantly took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.  
"Oh no- you should keep this on," Kaori argued, noting his short-sleeved shirt.  
"I'll be fine, don't worry," Itachi smirked, and reached in front of her to open a door. As he did, aromas of baked goods and coffee surrounded Kaori, and she closed her eyes blissfully.  
"Oh- that smells so good," Kaori said, walking in; Itachi followed her, a smile still on his face.  
"Oh, hello Itachi-san," a brunette smiled, as she moved about behind the counter.  
"Hello Mai," Itachi nodded, and led Kaori to one of the empty tables. He pulled out her chair, and then took a seat across from her.

An hour later, they emerged from the cafe, and began walking back through the campus.  
"Uhm, Itachi? Isn't your class the opposite way?" Kaori questioned. The raven-haired guy just smiled at her, and walked her all the way to her next class.  
"I'll see you later," Itachi smiled, kissing her forehead. Kaori watched as he walked away, and then smiled as Sasuke pulled up in a black mustang.  
"Of course." Kaori walked into the changing room and changed into something more comfortable for class, and walked up to the old building they had been using the past few days.  
"There you are," Ino smiled, as Kaori walked up to her and sat down on the cold floor.  
"Sorry, Itachi randomly decided to kidnap me for an hour," Kaori laughed.  
"Alright- today we will be playing kickball – listen up to the teams. Team A will be up to bat first. Team B is in the outfield." With that, Guy began naming off students, one by one; Kaori was even called as Team A, along with Ino.  
"Phew- no Kuro's," Ino smiled, as any and all affiliates of Kurosaki went to the outfield- and Kaori saw Haku near the back.  
"I might have a chance to ask him here," Kaori thought, hope filling her stomach. Time ticked by, as one by one people would kick the red ball- some people did miss, especially the cheerleaders. Gaara made it to second base, Madara to third- but the final kick out of their team came four people before Kaori. Heading to the outfield, Kaori aligned herself to the same exact spot that Haku had been, hoping he would get the message- she even went as to catch his eye. He seemed to understand, and managed to make it to second base. Kaori slowly inched her way towards him, nonchalantly.  
"Yes, Miss Chideera?" Haku questioned, a soft smile lifting his lips.  
"About earlier- in Chemistry," Kaori murmured, keeping her attention towards the current kicker.  
"What about it?" Haku asked, and then a whistle blew.  
"Change sides!" Guy called, as the last out came for the other team. Kaori frowned, but made her way towards where she had been sitting previously; when she sat down, she saw Haku hadn't moved an inch.  
"Guess I have to make it to second base to talk to him," Kaori thought.  
"What did Haku want?" Ino demanded, as she sat beside Kaori.  
"Oh, nothing important," Kaori shrugged- it was the truth though; Haku wasn't the one that wanted anything- it was herself. After the four in front of her had their turn, Kaori stood up and headed to the home base area.  
"Come on in- this will be an easy out," one of the guys on the other said. Towards first base, Kabuto smirked.  
"Now now, don't count Kaori out Kaoru. She's stronger than she looks." Kaori took a deep breath, and readied herself.  
"Strike One."  
"Damn it," Kaori frowned, as she returned the ball to the pitcher.  
"You sure about that, Yakushi?" Kaoru questioned, laughing. Anger swelled up in Kaori's stomach, and she prepared herself once more.  
_Whack!  
_The red ball went soaring past everyone's heads, and Kaori took off, running as fast as she could. She came to a brief halt at first base- but knew if she stayed, Kabuto would speak with her- and besides, she wanted second base- which was empty. Quickly, she left first base and headed to second base. Seeing someone throw the ball to someone by second, she did a last minute slide towards the base- and felt the ball make contact with her leg.  
"She's out- right?!" Someone asked, hopefully.  
"Haku?" Guy questioned; the raven-haired boy looked down at Kaori and smiled softly. Looking back up, he said a single word.  
"Safe."  
"What?! Nah! She's out man!" Kaoru argued.  
"Kaoru- enough. Haku says safe- leave it be," Guy said, as Haku held out a hand to help Kaori up. She accepted his help, and slightly winced at the pain she felt in her leg.  
"After we're done- come see me Kaori," Guy called out," We'll get you bandaged up."  
"Alright," Kaori nodded, looking at her leg. Sure enough, scratches lined her leg, and some where slightly bleeding. But she didn't really care- she was on a mission.  
"Before Sakura and them interrupted you, after Chemistry- what were you going to say about Kabuto?" Kaori asked, her voice soft, as she faked interest in her leg.  
"Oh... that? Nothing, I guess," Haku responded.  
"Haku. Come on- It sounded like you were warning me about Kabuto," Kaori argued, keeping her voice low," But I thought you were one of Kabuto's guys- so why warn me about him?" Haku seemed slightly surprised, but kept the usual soft smile on his face.  
"I am not one of Kabuto's guys. I follow Zabuza- and Zabuza only- and Zabuza doesn't follow anyone. Kabuto just kind of latched on to us- well, onto Zabuza- since Zabuza is a rather intimidating person. But in reality Zabuza can be a nice guy... so I don't see why people are afraid of him."  
"Then why are you always seen with Kurosaki? Why not let it be known you aren't with them?"  
"I-" Before Haku could answer, Guy blew his whistle and called the end of class.  
"Alright- go get changed. Kaori, come with me."  
"Until next time, Miss Chideera," Haku smiled, and walked away. Sighing, Kaori followed Guy outside and to his small, hut-like office.  
"Alright- lets take a quick look here- not that bad. Does it hurt any?"  
"Not that I can tell. Just a slight sting, I suppose," Kaori shrugged.  
"Alright- here is some peroxide, the bandages are there- I'll let you do it yourself; I'll write a note to your next teacher. Who do you go to next?"  
"Oh, uh- Mr K , art department," Kaori answered, as she sat in the chair and cleaned her wounds real quick. Applying a few bandages, she stood up a few minutes later and accepted the pass from Guy.  
"Stay warm out there, Kaori."  
"I'll try to," Kaori smiled, and rushed to the changing rooms- and then headed off to Art class. As she went about her way, she thought back to Haku's answer.  
"_Not one of Kabuto's guys? Is that really possible?_" Kaori pondered," _I'll have to ask Itachi... but I have a feeling I know what he'll say... and I don't want to upset him any... I guess I'll just have to find the right time to ask_."

Kaori walked into art class- a good fifteen minutes late; she apologized to Mr K, as she handed him the pass from Guy.  
"It's fine, Kaori- go ahead and grab your project and take your seat," Mr K smiled. As she passed the stands, she picked up her puppet project and headed to the table she shared with Konan, Deidara and Sasori.  
"Why you so late, un?" Deidara questioned.  
"What? Oh- I had a small injury in gym class- Guy had me stay after to bandage it up."  
"Are you alright?" Konan asked, sincerity in her voice.  
"Oh yeah- I'm fine- just a few scratches," Kaori smiled. They worked on their projects- and Kaori couldn't help but envy Sasori's puppet abilities.  
"One of the reasons we dubbed him the puppet master," Konan laughed, seeing Kaori eye the red-heads project.  
"We all have nicknames of sorts- some better than others," Sasori continued," Deidara is the mad bomber." Kaori laughed, as she looked over at the blonde, who looked at the wooden mess infront of him.  
"Madara is Mad man; Konan is Origami queen; Kisame is Fish boy," Sasori continued," The others don't really have one."  
"Itachi's is just 'prodigy child'," Konan said, and Kaori looked at her, slightly confused.  
"You'd have to ask Sasuke about that," Konan informed," But ever since we've known them, Itachi seems to be able to do anything and everything."  
"I see," Kaori nodded. They all continued about- and as the end of class came close, Konan checked her phone.  
"Oh- Sasori, Deidara- don't forget about Saturday."  
"Oh shit- I actually did forget, un," Deidara said, face palming.  
"Nice job," Sasori sarcastically remarked.  
"Oh zip it you- it's not like you remembered un!" Deidara exclaimed.  
"Actually- I did. Even already bought Sakura a present," Sasori replied, a ghost of a smile on his face.  
"Fuck you, un," Deidara grumbled, standing up and putting his project in the stands.  
"Oh- Kaori, you are invited too," Konan smiled.  
"To what?" Kaori asked, confused.  
"The Akatsuki Christmas party- its this Saturday. Same room as the last party," Konan informed.  
"Alright," Kaori nodded," Sounds like fun."  
"It is- always is," Sasori said, as he got up and placed his project in the stands as well.  
"Food, games, music, drinking- and the gift exchange, un," Deidara continued.  
"Gift exchange?" Kaori questioned, her eyes wide.  
"Yeah," Konan nodded," Gifts are not necessary though- so don't worry."  
"But what if I want to get gifts... for everyone?" Kaori questioned.  
"Then more power to you, un," Deidara smiled, as the bell rang.  
"_My only problem... I don't know what to get anyone,_" Kaori frowned,"_ Guess I better start paying attention... Or I can ask other people what someone might like... Gah, I hate trying to find gifts! What if someone gets something for me? What would someone get for me? Gahhhh- Why must Christmas haunt me so?_"

* * *

**DunDunDUN!**  
**Any ideas/suggestions as to what gifts Kaori should get for her friends? Or what Kaori should recieve?**  
**Akatsuki Christmas Party next chapter!**


End file.
